Teaching Is A Whole Different Language
by destiny-ruler
Summary: Buffy/Harry Potter crossover. A new course is running at Hogwarts and Buffy's teaching! What happens when someone evil discovers her secret?
1. Suprise Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the BtVS or Harry Potter stories. The credit for those goes to Joss Wheaton and JK Rowling.  
  
A/N: I love this sort of story...you know...Buffy harry crossover. The proffered couples are Buffy/Bill Weasley, Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny and Giles/Madame Pince(The librarian)  
  
I'd also like to apologise in advance for my appalling spelling. R&R!  
  
The Teaching Is A Whole Different Language.  
  
It was late at night but Buffy couldn't sleep. She got up and poured herself a glass of water. She missed Dawn. Their wayward father had shown up and after a long heated discussion with Buffy, he had taken Dawn to go and live with him.  
  
Buffy had been distraught. Dawn sent her letters weekly and that helped Buffy to deal with things. She had kept a lot to her self over the last month and it was getting toward the end of the summer holidays. She knew that she would be worrying that her good for nothing father was able to get Dawn into a school. She knew he would have but that didn't stop her worrying.  
  
She dressed and left the house locking it behind her. Something that she had never had t worry about before because Dawn was always there waiting for her to return from her patrol. It was one of those nights and there was no action.  
  
Her thoughts wandered. Giles had flown back a week ago, finally receiving her message that her custody of Dawn had been taken away. He was better off since she had last seen him. He had left Buffy to learn how to deal with things on her own. She was so far doing a good job.  
  
She had a good job at a local clothes store and was bringing in a fairly good income, not a lot though. It was enough to cover the bills and to buy her food. She had been dealing with Dawn too. She had turned over a new leaf. Buffy finally decided to take her out on patrol and Dawn had loved it. Gone were the sisters dark colors and in came the whites and bright colors.  
  
Since Dawn had left however, Buffy had slipped back into old habits.  
  
Buffy sighed and found her self walking towards Giles' apartment. She knocked on the door.  
  
"Hello Buffy." Giles said, opening the door for her to enter.  
  
"Your still up?" She inquired.  
  
"Yes. So are you it seems." He raised his eyebrows at her cloths. Since Giles had returned she had tried to make an effort but tonight she couldn't be bothered. She was wearing black, Maroon blouse, Black pants with a black miniskirt over the top. She wore a black choker and black lipstick. She was an image of night time.  
  
Buffy entered his apartment and noticed that there was a man sitting on the couch. "I'm sorry Giles, I didn't realise that you had company." Buffy murmured, smiling politely at the man. He appeared to be in his eighties with a long white beard and glasses that sat on the end of his nose.  
  
"Actually Buffy, he's here to see you. I was going to bring him around to see you in the morning but seeing you're here."  
  
The man stood. "Buffy Summers?"  
  
"Yes? Are you from the watchers council?" She demanded eyeing the man suspiciously. He laughed a deep pleasant laugh.  
  
"I can assure you that I am not from the fabled Watchers Council, Miss. Summers."  
  
"Buffy, allow me to introduce an old friend of mine. This is Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
  
"Pleasure to meet you." Dumbledore put in.  
  
"And you sir. It's always good to meet Giles' friends. Up until recently, I didn't realise he had any." She grinned wildly to show that she was joking. Giles just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Buffy, I was wondering if I would be able to ask of you what I have came here for." Albus asked.  
  
"Of course." She plonked herself down on the couch opposite the man. Giles sat too.  
  
"As Rupert has just said, I am the head master of a school for witches and wizards and am in fact, a wizard myself. My problem is that I have several students at my school that seem to continually get them selves into trouble. They are caught in situations that attract the dark wizards. This year, I have decided that it would be beneficial to hold a class of wand less self defence class. I am also sure that you would be a great advantage to one of our professors in the class Defence Against the Dark Arts due to all the on field experience you have had. I came to the best for help."  
  
Buffy was shocked. "Where is your school?"  
  
"It is in England."  
  
"You do realise that I have duties here at the Hell Mouth. There is the big bad and all that surfacing regularly."  
  
"Buffy." Giles interrupted gently. "I have already taken care of that. I have been in contact with the Council and they have told me that the demon activity in Sunnydale has died down considerably and relocated to L.A."  
  
"Angel." Buffy whispered in shock.  
  
"Stop worrying Buffy. I have been assured, by Wesley himself, that they have the situation under control."  
  
"Very well. What about the regular Vamps?"  
  
"The gang here is more than capable of dealing with them. They handled the problem quite well while you were, umm, out of action last summer." Giles told her. This also let her know that Dumbledore didn't know that she had died. I suppose that is good she thought to her self.  
  
"Well, I don't have to worry about Dawn any more." Buffy sighed, her heart wrenched. She looked at the headmaster. "When do you want me to start?"  
  
"I return to the castle tomorrow afternoon. If you come with me I can save you the worry of airfares."  
  
Buffy was puzzled but her ears had pricked up. "Castle?" She demanded.  
  
Both men laughed and Buffy remained confused but neither offered an explanation. "Well then, I guess that I will be leaving with you then."  
  
The headmaster beamed.  
  
"Giles.umm.would you be coming with me by any chance?" She asked hesitantly. She was still not sure if her watcher was going to up and leave her again and it would take a lot of work to get their relationship up and running smoothly again.  
  
"Of course." Giles wouldn't imagine dumping his slayer in a place that she wasn't familiar with.  
  
"Great. So I'll write to Dawn in the morning and let her know where I am." She looked up concerned. "Will Dawn be able to contact me?"  
  
"Of course Buffy. We will write to her from Hogwarts to see of she is okay and to show her how to contact you." Albus reassured her.  
  
"Good. Thankyou sir." She went back to musing. "I'll have to speak to the gang also. Let them know that they are on their own for a while."  
  
"Buffy, there are a few things that I will need to tell you before you come with me to Hogwarts."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well, the witches and wizards there aren't all that aware of the smuggle world."  
  
"Muggle?"  
  
"Non wizard people."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yes, well, most are from wearing families and they weren't brought up with cars, telephones of the postal service. Just about everything that you take for granted, they will have grown up without." They continued to talk through out the night. Giles got some sleep but Buffy didn't need to part because of her Slayer abilities and part because she wasn't tired.  
  
Professor Dumbledore told her that she would be known as Professor Summers while at Hogwarts and then told her about all the other professors. He told her about some of the more influential students and the like, including Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, the whole Weasley tribe, the Malfoys and a few others. He explained the housing system and other school rules. He then told her that she would be paid well. He explained wizard money and the exchange rate and all of that. Overall the teachers in this college were paid more than the teachers in America.  
  
"Alight," Buffy said once everything had been explained to her. "From what you have told me, there are no problems with the education of the students and you mentioned a dark wizard. You want to tell me about him of am I going to keep guessing?"  
  
Dumbledore sighed. Then he told her all about the wizard named Voldemort, once known as Tom Riddle. The tale was a messy one, with the bad guy re surfacing regularly to cause trouble for this Harry Potter.  
  
"I'll just take a stab in the dark and say that you hope that I'll be able to do something about this problem then." She said, looking him in the eyes. He looked back and she knew that she had guessed right. "Okay, piece of cake."  
  
He looked shocked and she smiled sweetly. "From what you've told me, to kill someone with one of these curses of yours you have to hit them with it."  
  
"Yes." He agreed.  
  
"Well that wont be any good on me then will it?"  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"He wont hit me. I'm too fast."  
  
He looked at her peculiarly.  
  
"I don't lie and I don't gloat. I'm just stating the truth."  
  
Dumbledore said nothing but seemed accept that with the thought that he'd believe it when he saw it.  
  
"One last thing." She added.  
  
"What would that be?"  
  
"No one knows that I am the slayer accept maybe the teachers. That would be too dangerous for both them and me. The other thing is that I will not take any crap from anyone. Teachers or students."  
  
"I'm sure that once you have shown them you mean business then they will not bother you."  
  
"Good. You have your self a teacher then sir."  
  
She held out her hand and they shook on it. "Get some sleep sir, I'll see you at the Magic Box tomorrow, Giles will take you there. I'm going to patrol."  
  
With that she left the room.  
  
There was a science when she had gone. "Is she always like that?" Dumbledore asked the now awake watcher who was standing at the entrance to the kitchen.  
  
"Yes, always."  
  
"She doesn't look well though, Rupert I can see in your face that you are worried about her."  
  
"Yes. I only returned from England recently and I am beginning to regret ever going. It appears that things have fallen apart since I have been gone. Buffy has been under a lot of stress after the custody of her sister was taken away from her."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "I can't imagine how she's dealing with that."  
  
"Neither can I. She and Dawn were always very close. I don't think that she is eating properly or sleeping."  
  
"At Hogwarts, Madame Pomfrey is a very capable healer. I'll get her to subtly take a look at the girl when we get there. If there is anything wrong with her then she'll see it." Giles sighed. "What? There's something else that you aren't telling me."  
  
"Yes. About a year ago Buffy died." He could see the shock in Dumbledore's face at this news.  
  
"How is she alive now?"  
  
"When I returned to England her friends decided to play with black magic and brought her back to life. I don't know the details of the spell that they used, but I do know that they were attacked by demons and didn't remember to dig her up out of her coffin first. They just assumed that the spell didn't work. She had to claw he way out and has never really been the same since. Also, we had all assumed that she had been in a hell dimension but she was actually in heaven."  
  
"Good gracious."  
  
"There was no pain, no fear or doubt, 'till they pulled me out, of heaven." Giles muttered.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"They were Buffy's words. We had an issue with a musical demon named  
  
'Sweet'. That was when we all found out where she had been. I'm worried though. I think that she might be depressed or something. I had thought that she had overcome her need to wear black."  
  
"Give her time Rupert."  
  
"Yeah, I suppose that would probably be the best thing to do. Now 'professor' I'll show you to the spare room so that you can have at least a small amount of sleep no matter how much you protest that you are not tired. Believe me that you need strength to deal with Buffy's friends. 


	2. Time to go

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters unfortunately. *sniff* You know who they all belong to.  
  
A/N: Thanks sooo much for the reviews. I was really excited when I saw that they had come in. All I can say to everything is that I hope things turn out the way you want to. I hope to throw in a few suprises along the way...enjoy!  
  
Basketball Slayer - Yeah, this is set during Season 6. Buffy has come back to life, but Willow didn't go evil. Giles left, but came back.  
  
Teaching is a Whole Different Language:  
  
Buffy had a lot to think about. There were wisps of the morning sun in the sky as she looked around the cemetery. There wasn't a sane vampire out at this time of the day, she decided and packed away her stakes. There were several pockets in her jacket that were designed especially for that purpose.  
  
As she was walking out of the gate she was ambushed. Three vampires came at her simultaneously. Normally three vamps weren't a lot of problems, but Buffy wasn't prepared for them, it being so early in the morning.  
  
She still reacted immediately and fought bravely. Unfortunately it seemed to Buffy that these vampires had actual brains. Two grabbed her arms and started to punch her into submission.  
  
"If you guys think that there is anyway that you can win then you are gravely mistaken." She quipped. They didn't listen. Sighing over dramatically she shook her arms once and the two holding her went flying. They soared through the air. Buffy looked at the one remaining in front of her.  
  
"Now, are you going to behave like a good little vampire or do you want flying lessons too?" She asked politely. The vampire looked at her and spun, running away. He didn't make it to shelter and the others had the same luck. All three burst into flames as the sun slowly rose into the sky.  
  
Buffy dusted off her hands and winced, admitting that the creatures had landed some good blows. She limped home quickly and took a hot shower.  
  
As she went down stairs she automatically expected that Dawn would be waiting for her with a mug of hot coffee. No such luck. She set the jug on the boil and carefully moved upstairs to dress.  
  
She decided on a long denim skirt and her maroon shirt. It matched her eyes. The innocent look didn't last as she painted dark make-up onto her face. It wasn't painted so that she looked ugly; the color actually looked good on her and it suited her mood. She looked good, so she grabbed the first aid kit and trotted down stairs. Pouring the coffee she applied a balm onto her new bright bruises and wrapped a bandage around her fore arm where there was a long gash and a particularly purple bruise. There wasn't much that Buffy could do about the shiner on her right eye, but she had covered it mostly by make-up.  
  
She sighed. Not the way she had wanted to impress her new boss but it would have to do. She grabbed her keys and left the house.  
  
It took her longer to get to the magic box than she had expected it to. She attributed it to her new slight limp. There was nothing to bandage there, but she had worn her knee high boots to hold the twisted ankle firmly. The door swung open.  
  
"Hey guys." Buffy called out and they all looked up from where they were sitting."  
  
"Hey Buffy. What are you up to?" Xander asked but Willow saw more.  
  
"Buffy! What happened? Are you okay?"  
  
"Fine, thanks Will, there was just a couple of vamps who decided to brave the dawn."  
  
"Brave or not, they could have done some damage." Willow insisted and moved forward to help Buffy into a seat.  
  
"Don't worry, it will all have cleared up by this afternoon. Remember? I have special healing powers. It comes with the slayer gig."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Stop reminding us that you're the superior being." Xander muttered playfully.  
  
"Look you guy's I have something to tell you." They all looked to her, interested. "I went over to Giles' place last night and he had company."  
  
"You mean Giles has a lady friend?" Anya asked eyebrows raised.  
  
"No, I mean that there was someone from England staying with him who had come to see me."  
  
"Not the Watchers council again!"  
  
"Nope, it was a principle. Well, over there they are called Headmasters."  
  
"My god, Buffy! Your being chased by schools. I never thought that I'd see the day." Xander continued his bad humour.  
  
"Nope, well yes actually. He offered me a job there."  
  
"What would you do? Clean? Sell them clothes?"  
  
"Really Xander! Would you just let me finish?"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"I'd be teaching the kids their defence and the like. The need to learn, what did he call it? That's right, wand less self-defence."  
  
"Wands? Are you sure that Giles isn't becoming creative and shipping you off to a loony bin under false pretences?  
  
"XANDER!" Everyone exclaimed, fed up.  
  
"OOKKAAYYY. Well, I'll just be over here then." He muttered wandering towards the back bookshelves.  
  
"Yeah. The name of the school was Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
  
"Wow Buffy." Willow breathed.  
  
"Yeah, so anyway, I said that I would do it. Giles has assured me that you guys are more than capable of looking after the place with out me and I will be able to come back anytime you need me."  
  
"When do you start?"  
  
"I don't know all the details about their school term dates and all that, but I do know that this Professor Dumbledore leaves to return to England tonight and he wants Giles and me to go with him."  
  
"Tonight! But there's so much to do before you go! You can't just leave us stranded!" Anya cried, clearly alarmed.  
  
"Like I said, I can always return when there is really big trouble. Giles has assured me that there is not a lot of the evil around here for the time being. Most of it is located in L.A."  
  
"You mean Dead Boy's city?"  
  
"Yes, that is where Angel is at the moment." Buffy gave Xander an icy glare and he returned to reading book titles. "Apparently Angel has things under control."  
  
Buffy looked around at her friends. Willow was fascinated, Anya was horrified, Xander was trying not to look concerned and Tara, who had been sitting in the corner quietly hadn't said anything but the look on her face was slightly wistful while pleased for Buffy that she was finally going out and doing something for her self.  
  
The slayer's reflections were cut short by the bell over the door ringing. She looked up and saw that Giles and the Professor were standing in the doorway. Buffy stood to fetch another chair and immediately regretted rising so quickly. Her head spun and the world wobbled. She sat down again quickly.  
  
"Buffy? Are you okay?"  
  
"Sure Giles." She lied. Giles looked at Willow who was more than happy to reveal to the two men what it was that she had been doing to get so banged up.  
  
"Hmm." Giles mused. "How did you get caught?" He inquired of Buffy.  
  
"I was careless." She stood more cautiously and said, "Here Professor, you may have my seat. I'll get another."  
  
"Thank you Ms Summers."  
  
"Really you can call me Buffy." She insisted snagging a chair from behind the counter. Giles and the teacher sat down and Buffy did the same.  
  
"Then I'm afraid that you'll have to call me Albus out of the students ear shot any way." The corners of his mouth were turned up in humour.  
  
"I'm sorry, I haven't introduced you to my friends. This is Willow, Tara, Xander and Anya." She gestured to each in their turn.  
  
"It's nice to meet you. I assume that Buffy has told you about my job offer." He stated rather than asked. The others took his remark as a way to ask questions.  
  
"Why ask Buffy?" "How long will she be gone?" "Will we be able to contact her?" "Do you have a real wand?" and of course Xander had to ask, "Do wizards have comic books and doughnuts?"  
  
Albus threw back his head and roared with laughter. When he had recovered, he glanced at Giles. "I see what you mean by this lot being exhausting." He chuckled.  
  
"I did warn you." Was the reply.  
  
"Now let me see if I remember. Buffy is naturally the only choice because she is the best. She will be gone from Sunnydale for the full school year unless she returns for other reasons. You will be able to contact her and I will explain the concept of Owl mail and flew powder soon. I do have a real wand, yet there are some magic's that I am able to do with out it. I believe that two of you girls are quite accomplished at wand less magic." Dumbledore eyed Willow then Tara. They blushed. He then turned to look at Xander. We do indeed have comic books sir, but they wouldn't be what you would expect. The cartoon are actually one picture and like what you call television, they act out the humour. We do also have doughnuts."  
  
"It's okay for you to go then Buffy. With those two essentials sorted out I give you my approval." Buffy sighed with exaggerated patients. Dumbledore chuckled again and this time everyone joined him.  
  
It took the group about an hour to understand the overall coverage of Buffy's new job, but as they knew more, they became more comfortable with the idea of Buffy going away. The next thing that they were taught was how to use owl post. There was a spell that Willow and Tara could do to get an owl to come to them, then they attached letters to the owl's leg and told it whom they wanted the letter delivered to and it was delivered. Simple as that.  
  
It was the flew powder that surprised them most.  
  
"So your telling me that to travel places, you wizards and witches step into fire and throw some powder and you end up where ever you want to go?" Xander demanded incredulous.  
  
"Yes, I suppose that that is the main idea behind it."  
  
"What happened to taxi's and busses?" Xander sounded slightly put out.  
  
"In the wizarding world, there are not many people who know what a car or a bus is. They may have seen one, or two but the concept of using one as a mode of public transport regularly doesn't occur to them. Besides, the buses and cars that we do have are enchanted."  
  
"Well." Xander, for once was lost for words. Buffy took that moment to start talking.  
  
"Seeing that I will be gone for a whole year, you guys have to move into my house. At least I own that and you guys wont have to pay rent." Buffy looked at her speechless friends. "Of course I'll need to take my weapons chest with me, but you guys have plenty of weapons here at the magic shop."  
  
Giles stood. "There isn't much more that we can tell you, so Buffy and I should go and pack our things."  
  
Absolute science reigned and eventually Buffy rose. "I'm coming with you Buffy." Willow said.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"We'll come around later in the afternoon, Buffy. We have to see you off." Xander grinned.  
  
It seemed like forever before Buffy was packed. Albus had gone to Buffy's house and had made himself a cup of tea after she had shown him where to find everything and how to work the electric kettle.  
  
There wasn't a lot of things that she wanted to take with her. She packed up all of her clothes, but she hoped that there was somewhere in this magical community that she could buy more. Buffy took most of her make- up and all of those things. Mainly the darker colors went with her. Buffy had never been big on jewellery but what she did have went with her. Aside from clothes and accessories, Buffy took her teddy, favourite pillow, and a few framed photos. The gang as they were now, as they were in high school, Buffy's whole family, one of her and dawn, with her and Giles and Kendra, her and Faith (although she'd deny ownership of that photo if she was asked) and a small portrait of Angel. She would have a photo but vampires and cameras don't mix.  
  
She carried the two big bags down stairs to find Willow discussing magic with the professor. Not wanting to disturb their discussion she went into the living room and took a look around. She saw baby photos of her and Dawn. She knew that she wouldn't be gone forever yet this was the only real home that she had known.  
  
Shaking her shoulders to get rid of that feeling, she knelt beside the weapons chest. Opening it she looked over the instruments that were still there. Some of the axes and blades were at the magic box, but she didn't need them. Others had been destroyed during the fight with Glory for her sister.  
  
Satisfied that everything was there that she would need, she closed the lid and wheeled the chest over to her other things. She entered the kitchen.  
  
"Will you both be allright here? I have some things that I have to do."  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
"Well I've got to tell the people that I currently work for that I wont be around for a year." She shrugged.  
  
"Very well. I'll look after Professor Dumbledore. I can show him all sorts of fun things. Like and iron and a can opener." Willow sounded so sincere that Buffy laughed. She was still chuckling as she went out the door. It didn't help that she heard Albus asking Willow what a can was.  
  
Her boss took it pretty well that she was leaving. Buffy had told her that her uncle who had cared for her all through High School and up until the year before had taken ill in England and she had to go and look after him. She did tell her that she didn't expect to be back any time soon.  
  
She walked down the street feeling slightly guilty, yet almost free. She went to the post office. Picking up a piece of scrap paper she wrote a quick note to Dawn.  
  
"Dawnie, don't worry about me. I am going to England as I have been requested to go to teach students self defence. I will come and see you soon and I can tell dad I have a good job now and maybe you will be able to come and see me. You wont believe me if I tell you what school I'm teaching at, but Willow will be staying at the house along wit everyone else so if you need me, ring them and they will send for me. I love you forever. Buffy."  
  
She purchased and envelope and sent the letter on the spot. Then she wandered home. Everyone, including Giles were they're waiting for her. She smiled slightly and hugged them all good-bye.  
  
"Albus, just how are we getting to Hogwarts anyway?" She asked.  
  
"We shall apperate. I can take you both at the same time. I shall send your things ahead though. Is that all?"  
  
"Yes." She murmured when he pointed out how not so large her pile of things was. She was still confused on what he meant by their mode of transport when he wiped out a wand. He muttered a word and both Giles and Buffy's things disappeared.  
  
"Are you ready?" The man asked them both. They nodded.  
  
"Bye everyone. I'll write."  
  
"Bye Buffy, bye Giles." They called and Albus took their hands. There was a pop in Buffy's ears and she found herself standing out side the fence of an enormous castle.  
  
"Well have to walk in, there is no way we can apperate into the grounds of from them for that fact. What would we do if the students popped in and out as they pleased?"  
  
Buffy was for once, lost for words. They entered to grounds and she craned her neck to get a better look at the castle. Dumbledore noticed her attempts.  
  
"Don't worry Buffy, I'm sure that you will find someone more than willing to take you on a birds-eye view tour of the castle on their broomstick."  
  
All her answers were lost when they emerged from a tunnel of trees and was given the breath taking view of the castle at a different angle.  
  
"Buffy? Rupert? Welcome to Hogwarts." 


	3. Meeting and greeting

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They are owned by Joss Wheton and J.K. Rowling.  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Don't think me stupid, when saw that I had even one, I was at school and went dancing around the computer room telling everyone that I knew and everyone that I didn't. Thank you all! Keep them coming. I hope that you enjoy this part. I have also just received my first flame!  
  
Jo_Md: Yes you are right, I LOVE Mills and Boon romance novels...although I don't know how you figured that from the one chapter that you read? Oh well...have you ever read the Blaze books? They are the best.  
  
Teaching is a Whole Different Language.  
  
It didn't take them long to get to the front entrance of the school. Dumbledore took the time to explain some things to the two.  
  
"All the teachers will be here, and a few others I presume. They all know that I was going to recruit a new teacher for the new class, but no one knew who or where I was getting them. They will all be in the teachers common room discussing the new timetable and teaching schedules."  
  
"Very well. Are you sure that these teachers of yours will not mind me being on the staff? I am young to be looked at as a teacher." Buffy asked concerned.  
  
"You don't look young at the moment." Giles commented gently. She arched her eyebrows at him. He smiled sheepishly and shrugged. She decided to ask him what he meant later.  
  
There was no time to talk as they entered the castle, Buffy was too fascinated with the paintings that moved and the incredible enchanted stairways. She wasn't able to keep track of where they were going and quickly became lost in the passages and corridors.  
  
"How do you find your way around?" She demanded. Dumbledore only chuckled and came to a halt in front of a huge painting.  
  
"Crispy Lettuce." Dumbledore said and the painting split in half and slid open like sliding doors at a supermarket. They stepped inside. There was a large group of people in the room and they all turned to look at the new arrivals. They all wore the long capes and robes that Dumbledore wore and they made Buffy feel out of place in denim.  
  
"Welcome back Professor." A lady with white hair murmured, standing slightly. We didn't expect you to return so soon."  
  
"Ahh, Minerva, it is good to come home unexpectedly. It keeps people on their toes."  
  
The lady looked over to Giles and Buffy. "Won't you introduce us?"  
  
"Of course. This is Rupert Giles and Buffy Summers. I told you that I was getting a new teacher."  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Giles." She warmly greeted Giles shaking his hand.  
  
"You to Buffy. Is Mr. Giles your father? I hope you forgive me for asking but why have you accompanied your father?"  
  
Buffy coughed uncomfortably and looked at Giles uncertain. Giles knew from experience that his slayer didn't like public confrontations and that if this matter weren't resolved then there she would turn and run. He looked at Dumbledore franticly. The Professor caught his eyes and realised his worry.  
  
"Ahh, now Minerva, I didn't really make myself clear, did I? What I meant to say was here is our new Wand less Defence teacher Buffy Summers and her guardian Rupert Giles." This caused a gasp of astonishment.  
  
Minerva took it in her stride though. She had noticed Buffy's worries also. "I'm sorry Buffy. I didn't mean to embarrass you. Welcome to Hogwarts. I teach transfiguration here. Let me introduce you to the other teachers." She took Buffy's hand and led here into the room. Buffy met the Professor Sprout teacher of Herbology, Professor Flitwick the charms teacher, Professor Bins teacher of the History of Magic, Buffy was shocked to see that he was a ghost.  
  
She also met Madame Pince the librarian, Madame Hooch, Madame Pomfrey and a large man named Hagrid. Buffy took a liking to him immediately and she thought that he felt the same way. The last teacher that she met seemed to not want to meet her. His name was Professor Severus Snape and he taught potions. She looked at him for a long minute then did something that she almost never did any more. She held out her hand for him to shake. A gesture of friendship.  
  
He looked at her more closely. How could this small, young girl want to be friends with him? He hadn't had many friends in his life and he didn't think that he wanted to start making them now. Still, he could at least be polite and shake her hand.  
  
He saw that she noticed his hesitation and there was a brief look of hurt in her eyes and she went to turn away. His senses came back and he clasped her hand. It was as close he could get to a kind handshake but he was shocked at her grip. This girl had some hidden power.  
  
He could have sworn that he saw a flash of relief and gratitude in her eyes before she covered it up. Her eyes went back to the way they had been when she first came into the room. They were filled with a deep sadness that he couldn't begin to comprehend.  
  
The girl nodded and moved off with Professor McGonagall.  
  
By the end of her introductions there were five teachers that she had felt friendship towards particularly strong; Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore, Hagrid, a new/old Professor Remus Lupin who she liked quite a bit, and Professor Snape, although the later was with a lot of hesitancy. She was released and she retuned to stand by Giles again. He noticed her out of character mood and was confused. She appeared to be drawing some sort strength from his presence that re assured her.  
  
"Albus?" A voice demanded from near the window.  
  
"Yes?" He asked looking to the voice. It was Mr. Flitch, the janitor.  
  
"Are you sure you want this girl to teach an active class. She seems to be nothing more than a ditz that could be broken if she was bumped into." His voice said that he was discussed. He walked over to her and ignored Giles.  
  
He was a full meter away from her and she saw that he was a deal heavier that hear and several inches taller. He deliberately and insultingly looked her up and down. Other teachers started to object to the treatment her was giving her. She saw Dumbledore gesturing to them to let her deal with it.  
  
She no longer needed Giles support. She placed her hands on her hips and played the ditz that he obviously thought that she was. She had plenty of practice at that. She let her hip sway out to the side slightly the way she had so long ago. It made men drool over her and she thought that was good at the time. It had a similar effect on this dirty man. She placed a finger to her lip and smiled a dopey grin.  
  
"You wouldn't be looking at me for 'that' reason would you?" She asked innocently her eyes wide. Giles had seen this routine before and he was struggling to conceal an outburst of laughter.  
  
"Of course it is. Now little girl, maybe you can go home to where you can be nice and safe." He winked, suggesting that he might like to join her. She'd had enough of that. She took one step and closed that gap between them and grabbed him by the scruff o the neck. She lifted him up off the floor a whole foot.  
  
The surprise he felt was evident in his eyes and she looked at him disgustedly. She shook him for good measure then brought him down and she told him in a voice that the others could hear if they wanted, "Don't ever make accusations that you can't back up. Ever look at me like that and I'll break your leg." She threw him across the room and he hit the wall.  
  
She noticed that others were looking at her in awe. "What? It's not like I threw him hard of anything!" She exclaimed. They risked a glance at the wall where there was now a Flitch shaped dent, then back at her even more shocked. Giles, unable to contain it, burst into uncontrollable laughter. She elbowed him gently in the ribs also smiling.  
  
Dumbledore was now also grinning, "I did tell you that I would bring back the best." He announced.  
  
Buffy smiled at his compliment but instantly refused to accept it. "Don't be silly. I am defiantly not the best. I just trained hard." She muttered.  
  
He gave her a look that said that he didn't believe it and she only shrugged.  
  
"That was quite a display, Buffy." Remus spoke up. "I was wondering if you would be able to tell us what you would be teaching here at Hogwarts? That is if the Professor," he glared at Albus, "Has told you himself."  
  
"Remus, if I may explain?" Dumbledore asked politely. "Ms. Summers here is the best. She not only has extensive martial arts knowledge, she also has plenty of on field experience in dealing with demons and other mystical creatures. I though that she would be a great help with some aspects of the Defense Against the Dark Arts, this year."  
  
"Buffy, what do you do with the creatures that you have dealt with?" Remus pursued, she noticed that he was getting a little uncomfortable.  
  
"Most of them I hunt down and kill." She told him bluntly. "Those are normally the bad guys though. You know, those that want to hurt people or kill them."  
  
"So, what's your opinion of werewolves?" He asked. He looked as though he was afraid of the answer. The large dog on the common room floor, introduced to her, as snuffles seemed to perk his ears up for her answer also.  
  
Buffy studied him closely. He seemed nervous and tired. He was perspiring but not too much. Suddenly if clicked to her. He had the same sort of posture and jitters that Oz had when he was around other people for too long. She smiled kindly at him.  
  
"I have never harmed a werewolf. They cannot help who they are and they are relatively harmless when they are contained properly. In fact, when I was in high school a few years ago, a very close friend of mine, who also was my best friends boy friend, was a werewolf. We locked him in the weapons cage in the school library during full moons. Me and all my friends took it in turns to sit up with him." She smiled again at him and noticed that she had the whole room entranced with her story. "Don't worry sir, you are safe from me." He seemed to visibly relax and the dog gave a snort and dropped his head back to the floor.  
  
They all talked more and eventually got back to the planning of the schedule. Giles and Albus took a seat and participated in the discussion. Buffy went over to the dog and the floor and sat beside him. She scratched him behind the ears and he seemed to like it, as he didn't object to it. He placed his head in her lap she grinned and continued to scratch him. She listened to the conversation that was being conducted around her.  
  
She learnt a lot about the school and the classes that were offered. The teachers offered her information that she might need and offered her help should she need it. They told her about the students. She was warned more than once about a pair of twins with red hair. They were Fred and George Weasley. Apparently they were the worst pranksters since a group of for boys who Dumbledore referred to as Padfoot, Moony, Prongs and Wormtail. She wondered why Remus face reddened and the dog shifted uncomfortably at this announcement.  
  
At one point she decided that the dog in her lap was more intelligent than he seemed, as he appeared to listen to the conversations around him. Fortunately, Buffy had a soft spot for dogs. She had never had a pet of her own due to her duties and the fact that animals in Sunnydale tended to get eaten. She thought that if this dog were around then she would try to make the most of it.  
  
It was hours later before the teachers decided to call it a night. They all stood and moved out of the room. The only people remaining were Dumbledore, Giles, Snape the Dog and Buffy.  
  
Giles looked over to where Buffy and the dog were sitting. He was surprised to see that the girl had fallen asleep with her head resting on the back of the black dog. He looked at them as if to say that he understood that the girl needed the sleep.  
  
The three men all fought the urge of protectiveness they felt over this girl with the sad eyes, who looked vulnerable now but the knew that she was dangerous.  
  
In the end it was Giles that woke her gently and pulled her to her feet. He led her with an arm around her shoulder as he followed Dumbledore to where Buffy was to sleep. They were in a tower, that much Giles was able to establish. Giles room was opposite hers. They left the girl to put herself to bed and then exited the room.  
  
***  
  
Snape was confused. The girl couldn't possibly be that strong. He had witnessed her lift up Flitch and throw him across the room as though he weighed nothing more than a packed of chips. That was defiantly not normal.  
  
He sank back into his chair deep in thought. She seemed to be very nice though. She even offered him friendship. Not many people like him and judge him on first impressions. She had looked into his soul with her deep sad eyes and seen something that others saw. For the life of him he couldn't think what that was.  
  
How was it possible for a girl that young to come into the school and wreak havoc in only a few hours? But still, the girl looked unwell. There were bags under her eyes as though she hadn't slept in months and she seemed to be wearing her black clothes as though they were her mood perfectly displayed. Something terrible had happened to this girl. He decided at last. But he wouldn't interfere. He would wait and see how things played out.  
  
He did have to chuckle at the attention that he gave the dog. He wondered what she would do if she knew the dog that had his head in her lap no less, was really Sirius Black, Harry Potters godfather and one of the wizarding worlds wanted felons. Not that he was guilty of course.  
  
He continued to laugh quietly. 


	4. Her first mission

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in harry potter or in Buffy. They are owned by Joss Wheaton and J.K. Rowling.  
  
A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews. I still dance when I log on and find that I have new ones. I hope that everyone likes this chapter. Just a few points: She will start teaching soon I promise, the Bill/Buffy romance also starts later on in the story but it will be worth waiting for.. I hope. To anyone that is worried, there will be no Buffy/Snape romance, just friendship. All will be explained.have patience. R&R.  
  
Teaching is a Whole Different Language:  
  
Buffy slept peacefully, but restlessly. She was comfortable and content in the bed, yet her thoughts and dreams were focused on her losses and lack of caring. She finally sat up in bed and scolded herself loudly about spending so much time wallowing in her self-pity.  
  
She got up and looked around the room. She saw that there was an ensuite bathroom through one door, a study that was as large as the spacious bedroom and held a huge desk, and bookshelves covering two of the walls. The last door led to a sitting room with several large chairs and a fireplace. She looked again and noticed that there was a fireplace in all her rooms. There was another door from the sitting room that Buffy assumed opened to the corridor.  
  
She entered the bathroom and took a long shower. The hot water never ran out. Then she towelled dry her hair as best she could and dressed in her brown slacks and loose green t-shirt. She decided to go with the natural look and used no make-up. Pulling on her long black boots she grabbed her black jacked that draped to below her knees.  
  
She left the room and made her way through the halls of the Castle. Although she had told Dumbledore that there was no way that she would find her way through the passages, her slayer abilities allowed her to remember everywhere that she had been.  
  
She got to the turn off that Dumbledore had said led to the great hall where they ate their meals. Buffy turned and entered. No one was there but she was able to look around. She saw a large table at the head of the hall; she presumed that the teachers ate their meals there. There were four tables, belonging to the students' four houses.  
  
Buffy walked down the side of the room and looked out the windows. She saw the greens outside, the lake and what looked like a large forest. She sensed an evil coming off this place. It was in waves and it worried her. She made up her mind to ask Dumbledore about it when she could. She turned her mind to other issues. She needed to see how to get into real England, maybe London. It would be good for her to keep in practice by eradicating the vampire infestation here. Not that it wouldn't be under good control because of the watchers council and everything, but she could still do more than they could.  
  
"Good morning Buffy." Giles murmured behind her. She spun around startled.  
  
"Not often you do that." She commented.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Startle me."  
  
Giles studied her. She looked more tired than ever, and ill.  
  
"Buffy."  
  
"Giles." They both said at the same time. "You go first." Giles told her.  
  
"Okay, I was going to ask you if there is any way for us to get into London. I feel the need to patrol and kill some vamps."  
  
Giles raised his eyebrows. "I assume that there is. I will make this request to Dumbledore. There is something that I would like you to do for me though."  
  
"Yes. What is that?"  
  
"I want you to get checked out by the healer that is here. I know that you don't want anyone to know who you are but I am worried about you. Can you just go and she her and set both your and my fears aside?"  
  
Buffy hesitated but noticed that Giles was serious. "Okay." She whispered. She turned to Giles and he wrapped her in a hug. She clung to him, but refused to cry, still a few tears leaked from her eyes. He pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to her.  
  
"Thank you." She muttered. "How do you know me so well?"  
  
"Comes with practice."  
  
"Can we go now?"  
  
"Of course. I'll ask for directions from one of the paintings."  
  
"They talk?" She demanded incredulous. Giles nodded. With one arm guiding her, he asked for directions and led her to the sick bay.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey?" He called out.  
  
"Mr. Giles? Welcome. What can I do for you?"  
  
"I know that we haven't been here a whole day, but I was wondering if you could check out Buffy. I'm concerned about her."  
  
The lady took one look at Buffy and directed her to bed beside the window. "Mr. Giles, you can wait outside." She ordered. He retreated quickly.  
  
"Now Buffy, what have you done with your self?" She asked. Buffy didn't answer. The nurse continued her examination and then asked Buffy a lot of questions.  
  
"I should probably tell you that I died last year. Please don't tell any one though, it's not something that I like spread around. It was my friends that brought me back. They thought that they were doing the right thing. I sort of came back wrong." Buffy decided that she didn't want to go into too many details, especially not telling anyone that she had to dig her way out of her grave. That was what she dreamed about mostly.  
  
"My dear girl. You sound like you have been through a lot." She looked like she wanted to ask more but she didn't. "Don't worry, I can help you. I shall place a refresher charm on you and I'll give you a packet of sleeping pills. They should also make you feel better. You need to come back to see me every week until I see an improvement in your health. Now." She pulled out her wand and muttered a few words. Silver shot out the end of the wand, and Buffy instantly felt better. The bags under her eyes lightened and she felt more active than she had in months.  
  
Smiling she hugged the lady on impulse. She had made a friend. "Thank you."  
  
"Any time dear. Now you need to run along. There is someone waiting for you."  
  
Buffy looked around to where Madame Pomfrey had gestured and she saw Professor Lupin enter the room followed by Snuffles.  
  
"Buffy, there you are. I have been looking for you. Professor Dumbledore has asked that I come and get you."  
  
"Very well. Lead the way."  
  
She followed him through the corridors and to a large statue of a phoenix. Lupin muttered a word and the statue twisted out of the way. A staircase swirled up and Buffy marveled that it was just like a esclator.  
  
Dumbledore greeted her warmly. "You look well, Buffy."  
  
"Thank you Albus. I feel better, defiantly ready to kick some a." She trailed off embarrassed at talking inappropriately. The men only smothered grins. "What can I do for you?" She asked changing the subject.  
  
"Yes, I am sorry to ask this of you considering that this is only your second day, but I was hoping that I could send you on a type of mission."  
  
"Oh, goodie. I do love those." She said this with such a serious expression that both men did laugh.  
  
"I'm afraid that it is not very exciting. Normally I have a professor on the Hogwarts Express, the train that delivers all the students to the train station. I was hoping that you would be the one to go. Those trouble makers that were mentioned yesterday are likely to cause a problem. I'd like someone there who can handle any of those problems."  
  
"Of course I'll go. But somehow I feel that there is more to your request than you are letting on."  
  
"You are very perceptive Buffy. Yes there is something else. You know Harry Potter that I told you about?" She nodded. "Well I am concerned about his well being. I was wondering if you would leave today and collect Harry from his house. He will be able to call what's known as the night bus and will take you to a place called Diagon Alley. I presume that because of his horrible relatives that he will not have had the chance to collect his things for this year of school, let alone receive his letter containing a list of his needed books. I will give you enough money to buy lodgings for yourself and Harry for three nights.  
  
"Harry's friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley will show up on the second day. Ron will bring his whole family as most are returning to Hogwarts. They will see you to the train."  
  
"You have thought of everything."  
  
"Yes, I hope so. I'll tell you a few things about Harry's relatives." They spent a half hour deciding how they would go about getting Harry out of his Muggle house. In the end they had divised a neat plan.  
  
"Oh and Buffy, Snuffles should go with you."  
  
"Whatever for?"  
  
"Trust me, he may come in handy."  
  
"Only if your certain. You do know that I can move faster than any wizard."  
  
Remus looked at her strangley. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"What part, the moving fast or the wizard?"  
  
"Both."  
  
"I move fast because of my training and I can defiantly move faster than Sirius Black!" She glanced at the dog. "No offence."  
  
The dog blurred and the man stood there. "None taken."  
  
Dumbledore and Remus stared at Buffy their mouths open in amazment. "How did you know?"  
  
"I figured it out yesterday. I knew that you had mentioned Sirius Black was Harry's godfather. I figured that he would hang around to watch over harry. I knew that there was something about this dog that was different."  
  
"Well done Buffy. No-one on the faculty that doesn't know already about Sirius, hasn't guessed."  
  
She shrugged then looked sharply at Sirius "Don't think that I let you sit your head in my lap for any reason other than my soft spot for dogs." She growled. He laughed then changed forms once again. He sat obediently and panted.  
  
Dumbledore gave Buffy the things that she would need and she returned to her rooms to grab a change of clothes. She stuffed them into her backpack and then told Giles where she was going. He told her that he was busy exploring the library.  
  
She grinned then met the big dog at the entrance to the great hall. He held a plate and a letter from Dumbledore.  
  
Buffy,  
This is a port key. Wrap your arm around Sirius and touch the center of the plate. You will be transported to the street that Harry lives in. Sirius will not go for Harry with you but he will wait for you both in a park around the corner. Remember the plan. I will see you in three days.  
Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Well, there's no going back now is there." She said to Snuffles and stooped to wrap him in a hug. She touched the plate. 


	5. Meeting the Dursleys

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Buffy or in Harry Potter. The honour goes to J.K. Rowling and to Joss Wheton.  
  
A/N: Thanks for so many reviews.nope the novelty still hasn't worn off. I still haven't gotten used to the fact that people like to read my stories! Yay! Thank you all! I hope that you like this next chapter: yes it's about the 'plan'.SO, I hope that I can keep updating regularly but incase I can't I'm sorry in advance, stupid year 12 half year exams. Oh well, on with the story! R&R.  
  
Teaching is a Whole Different Language:  
  
There was a rush and a sense of weightlessness and then her feet hit the ground hard. She bent her knees absorbing the impact. Then she had a chance to take in her surroundings. She was in England, no doubt about that. All the houses looked the same and the streets seemed to be extremely long.  
  
"Where are we?" She asked the dog. He transformed back to his human self.  
  
"This is the street that Harry lives in. His is number four. I'll wait just over here." He pointed a corner where a street intersected the street they were standing in.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Good luck." His whispered then wandered away from her. She squared her shoulders and pulled her hair out of its pony tail. She ruffled it so that she would have the Dursleys wrapped around her little finger before she had said three words. Taking a breath she walked up the street.  
  
She found the house she was looking for and took a tape recorder that she had brought from home with her out of her back pack. She steadied her self and prepared for a long day of torture. She rang the bell.  
  
"Who are you?" A fat boy asked rudely when the door was opened.  
  
"Hi!" She smiled her biggest smile. "You must be Master Dursley. I have been looking forward to meeting you for so long! I must admit that you are more handsome than you looked in the photo I was sent."  
  
Dudley was obviously flattered and lost for words. Buffy was making herself sick the way she was laying on the niceness. But still, she thought to her self, piece of cake.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked politely now.  
  
"Oh, how silly of me for not introduce myself." She held out her hand. "My named Buffy Summers. I've come over from America to meet with you family if it's okay with your folks. I work for a business magizine that is published in almost all the states of America!"  
  
"Really? Come in, do come in." She was admitted to the house. "Dad! Mum! There's some one to see you!" He yelled then showed Buffy into the sitting room.  
  
A fat man and a skinny women hurried into the room. Buffy squealed with fake enthusiasm. "I'm sorry, I let my emotions get the better of me. It's just that I have waited for so long to meet you! My names Buffy Summers and I work for one of the most well known Business magazines in America. We have been following your work for some time now Mr. Dursley and I was sent here specifically to meet you and hopefully get an interview. We are all very impressed."  
  
The man's chest swelled with pride. "Of course you can. After all if you've come all this way just to see me."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Dursley."  
  
"Please call me Vernon. This is my wife Petunia and my son Dudley."  
  
"It really is a pleasure to meet you both." Buffy said.  
  
"Come and sit. When did you arrive?"  
  
"I got in last night, but I have to fly out again tomorrow, so that my article is published in the next issue of our magazine."  
  
"Of course." They all sat and Petunia rushed to the kitchen. She returned quickly with drinks.  
  
"Do you mind?" Buffy asked, gesturing to the recorder.  
  
"Not at all." She turned it on then spoke to the tape.  
  
"I am privileged to be sitting here with THE Vernon Dursely and his family." She continued to ask questions about his business starting with small questions then working up to more larger ones that would make the man proud. They talked for about two hours.  
  
"Uncle Vernon?" A timid voice asked from the door.  
  
"What.!" Vernon began but Buffy interrupted. She took the lad in quickly and saw that he would obviously be Harry Potter.  
  
"Who is this charming boy?" She cried smiling.  
  
"This is Harry, my nephew. We took him in when his parents died." He sounded gruff and she smoothed it over.  
  
Speaking again to the tape, "I have just found out that as well as being a successful business man, Mr. Dursley is also a loving family man. To take in an orphan and make him one of the family is simply incredible."  
  
"Yes, well, we have our ups and downs." He muttered.  
  
Buffy glanced out the window to see that it was getting late. The session with Madame Pomfrey must have gone for longer than she thought. She decided to wrap the show up quickly.  
  
"I already know that your charming son attends Smeltings, the finest school for young men in London," She smiled at Dudley, "But where does this young man go?"  
  
"Unfortunately we have had a few problems with the lad and he attends St. Brutus." Buffy knew perfectly well that the school was for criminals. She nodded as though understanding.  
  
"Yes, some people always turn out wrong." She had again impressed the Dursleys with her supposed lack of care for Harry. "Look, I'm afraid that I must be going now." She switched off the recorder. "I have already taken up too much of your time. If there was only something that I could do for you. I know! You have to drop Harry at the train station, to get him to school don't you?"  
  
They nodded uncomfortably. "Well, I can take him in for you. My hotel isn't far from there and I certainly wouldn't mind. It would leave you with more time to spend with your handsome man." She smiled at Dudley. "Besides it the least that I can do. I will leave him with the officers at the station until his train leaves and I assure you that I will take absolutely no nonsense." She gave Harry a stern look.  
  
The Dursleys looked at each other. She did make a good point. "Very well. I thank you for your thoughtfulness. I hope you heard that boy. Now go and get your things together now. Everything that you take to that school of yours."  
  
Harry hurried off.  
  
The minute the doorbell had rung, Harry had listened to the conversation. He was able to get a look at the girl. She wasn't too tall and she was young and beautiful. She was defiantly buttering his aunt and uncle up. He could see that she had them wrapped around her little finger and she was playing with them.  
  
Still he wondered just what she wanted. When she had looked at him, he had panicked. He ran up the stairs to collect his things for Hogwarts and hoped all the while that she didn't really leave him with the police.  
  
He lugged his suitcase down the stairs, Headwig's cage under his arm. The case was very heave as he had packed all that he owned into it. He didn't intend to return to this place. Even if it meant that he had to run away.  
  
Buffy met him at the base of the stairs. "Don't be expecting me to carry your things for you. Shouldn't St. Brutis have built some musles into you?" She demanded loud enough for the Dursleys to hear. Harry winced. She did seem to be quite nasty. But wait, she didn't just wink at him did she? He was getting more confused by the minute.  
  
They left the house, Buffy thanking the Dursleys and explaining that her rented car was just around the corner. They waved and then were gone.  
  
As soon as they were out of sight, Buffy let out a disgusted sigh. Standing in front of Harry, she stopped him from heaving the heavy case. She bent over and lifted it as though it weighed nothing. He gapped at her.  
  
"So you're the famous Harry Potter are you? My name is Buffy Summers. Professor Dumbledore sent me to collect you." Harry gaped. "Come on. There is someone who can explain things better than I can." She turned and led the way with a confused Harry following.  
  
They rounded the corner and saw a man sitting on a swing in a park, whistling lazily to himself. "Sirius!" Harry cried and ran forward to embrace his Godfather.  
  
"Hello their Harry. It is good to see you again."  
  
"You too."  
  
"Sirius? I think that I have confused poor Harry far enough for one day. Would you care to tell him what is going on?" She set the case down and took a swing opposite the two.  
  
Sirius proceded to explain to Harry about his and Buffy's plan to get him out. He was surprised to learn that Buffy was to be one of his professors that year.  
  
"Don't your dare go getting all formal now though. I hope that were friends enough for you to call me Buffy until we start classes." She cut in and Harry grinned broadly. "Now. Were to go via something called the night bus to Diagon Alley, and stay the next two nights at the bar. Your friends Ron and his family and Hermione will join us and your to get your book and things together. Dumbledore has given me plenty of instructions but I still don't understand them. I have your letter too, incase you didn't get It." She handed him the envelope.  
  
Harry accepted it and opened it. He only glanced over it not bothered. "Okay." HE said. "Can I ask you a question though?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Are you a witch? You don't act like one."  
  
"Nope, true blue Muggle. I think." She considered it. "I'm not a witch, but I can control a certain type of magic. Does that answer your question?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Don't worry. When Harry and his friends get together they will hound you with questions for hours." Sirius chuckled.  
  
"Now, about this night bus? I don't know about you, but I missed both breackfast and lunch and I would very much like to eat dinner. Shall we go?" 


	6. Meeting Harry Potter

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy and Harry. Joss Wheaton and J.K. Rowling have the honor.  
  
A/N: Hey peoples. Glad to hear that your all still liking this! Yay! Thanks everyone that reviewed me and welcome to the new readers! Here is the next update, sorry it's a little late, a whole day! Stupid Biology Exam! Oh and the URL was down last night so I couldn't have updated when I tried. Oh well: here it is.  
  
Teaching is a Whole Different Language:  
  
Harry pulled out his wand and commanded, "Lumos."  
  
He pointed the wand onto the road. There was a screech and a large double decker bus appeared out of nowhere. Sirius was already in dog form.  
  
Harry took charge as Buffy gestured for him to do so. "Hello," He greeted the bus driver. There is the two of us, and my dog. We were hoping to get to Diagon Alley."  
  
"Not a problem young sir. Step aboard, that is our next stop."  
  
The three got on and Buffy was shocked to see that the inside of the bus was huge. Much larger than it could possible be on the out side. Buffy jearked out of her awe when the conductor said to her, "That will be ten galleons and seven knuts." Buffy pulled out her pouch with the money Dumbledore had given her and looked in, before realizing she hadn't a clue what was what. Sure she knew the exchange rate but that was about all.  
  
She looked at Harry franticly. He stepped forward and took the sac from her. He counted out the correct money and he watched amazed that he knew which was which.  
  
"With this we get to have a bed each, it comes standard." Harry whispered and led her over to the beds by the back of the bus.  
  
"Let me explain you the money and some other things." He told her taking charge. She listened fascinated as he explained the money and how it worked. Then he told her about Diagon Alley and what they would see there." Sirius sat on the bed and listened with pride in his eyes and his godson explained what he had only learnt a few years ago myself. Harry seemed to be enjoying himself.  
  
The trip passed quickly and soon they were being let of out the front of an old rickety pub. "Are you sure that we are at the right place?" Buffy asked the two.  
  
"Yes." Harry assured them. They entered the bar. Harry quickly talked to the bar man who seemed to know Harry and the boy got them two rooms. When he came back to Buffy he told her that Ron and the others had also booked their rooms for the next night.  
  
"Okay then, I suggest that we put this trunk of yours into your room and then we can all get something sent up to out rooms to eat." Harry nodded and he led the way up the stairs. He opened his room and Buffy set the trunk at the end of the bed. "Right, where's my room?" She asked.  
  
"Across the hall. Here's your key." She accepeted it and went to her room and threw her bag onto the bed. Then she re-joined Harry and the now human Sirius. "Okay, I'll go down and order lots of food." She said enthusiasticly and Harry laughed. She was pleased because it didn't seem as though Harry had had a lot of laughter in his life over the last few months.  
  
They ate well and all enjoyed themselves, Harry talking about his holidays and Sirius also speaking of them. Buffy told them about where in America that she had come from and about her friends. She also explained to Harry they new class that Dumbledore had added to the course at Hogwarts and that she would be teaching.  
  
"Not only do we have the best for Wandless Defence, but we also have the best teacher for defence against the dark arts." Sirius murmered.  
  
"What do your mean? Who is it?" Harry asked.  
  
"Why, your uncle Remus of course."  
  
"How ever did they manage that?" Harry asked incredulous.  
  
"Dumbledore put his foot down. Don't worry about him though. He had everything under control. I think that Dumbledore has a secret weapon up his sleave this year though incase anyone complains." Sirius explained, throwing Buffy a look that Harry didn't see that told her that she was it.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes at him and stood. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you both in the morning." She left. Taking the pills that Madame Pomfrey had given her; she curled up in bed and had a dreamless sleep. She woke to a loud bang on her door.  
  
Grumbling she got up and opened it. The black dog was there pasing worriedly.  
  
"What is it?" She stood back and let him in. Glancing at her watch she saw that it was two in the morning.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. Dumbledore said that you don't sleep untill early morning." Sirius explained.  
  
"Yeah, well I have a few things to say about that and him if he keeps telling people that." Buffy muttered then looked down and realized that she was wearing cutesy pyjamas. Then putting a hand to her hair, she felt that it was really off. She moaned. "I have bed hair." Sirius couldn't help it. He laughed. "Well I'm up. What do you want?" She demanded coolly.  
  
"Sorry again, but it's Harry. I am worried about him. He's been having nightmares and every time I wake him up, he insists that he is okay, then he goes back to sleep and has another nightmare."  
  
"Let me guess, you were wondering whether I would go in and speak to him?"  
  
"Well, maybe he will talk to you because you're a girl." She arched her eyebrow. "I mean that he knows me and might feel embarrassed about it."  
  
"Sure. I'm up now anyway." Buffy grumbled. You stay here, and don't mess up my things." She muttered and grabbed the robe that was provided for her. Slipping on slippers, she trudged across the hall.  
  
When she entered the boys room, she noticed immediately that the boy was dreaming again. She sat on the bed beside him and shook his shoulder gently.  
  
"Voldemort!" He cried sitting up straight.  
  
"Harry, calm down, it will be okay, don't you worry about that." She wrapped an arm around the boy. She expected him to pull away but he didn't. Shocking her, he started to sob. He told her the tragic tale of what had happened the year before, when he had been captured by Voldemort and Cedric Diggory had been killed. Harry finaly finished. He reminded her a lot of Dawn, them both being the same age, and she decided to do what she would do for her sister.  
  
She rocked him. Softly she murmured to him until he fell asleep, then she lay him back down in the bed and covered him in warm clothes. She snuck out into her own room and saw that Sirius had fallen asleep in her chair. She sighed. Covering him with a blanket she went back into Harry's room and found a blanket in the closet. She also found a book that was a magical novel.  
  
Buffy knew that she wouldn't be going back to sleep anytime soon so she flopped in the chair and read while watching over the troubled teen.  
  
When Harry woke at dawn, he felt a strange sense of safety. He looked around the room and saw that the girl that he had met the day before was fast asleep in the chair beside his bed. He got up and dressed quickly. He looked up and saw that Sirius was creeping back into the room. Harry put his finger to his lips.  
  
Sirius was confused so Harry gestured to the sleeping Buffy. Sirius nodded and they left the room and wandered down the stairs.  
  
Tom the barman greeted them and they ordered something to eat. Choosing a table at the back of the room they sat down.  
  
"Where did you go last night?" Harry asked.  
  
"I fell asleep in Buffy's room."  
  
"What were you doing there?" Harry demanded.  
  
"She went to see you and I fell asleep while I waited for her to come back. She must of though, because there was a blanket over me when I woke."  
  
"That would mean that she stayed all night in my room." Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, and probably awake too. Do you feel better this morning?"  
  
"Yes thankyou."  
  
"Did I miss the party?" A voice called from behind them.  
  
"Morning Buffy." They choursed. She eyed them suspiciously but sat down anyway.  
  
"So children, what would you like to do today?"  
  
Sirius glared at her. "Harry needs to get his school things. We can show you around."  
  
"Great." She rubbed her hands together. "When do we start?"  
  
"Once we have eaten breakfast."  
  
"Wow, you guys really eat breakfast? I never do that." They just stared at her incredulous. "What?"  
  
"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day!" Harry exclaimed. At that moment the food was brought out. It looked like bacon, eggs, sausages, and hot tea. Buffy looked a little green.  
  
"Tom?" She asked the man, "You don't have any coffee do you?"  
  
"Sure do miss. I'll just get you some now shall I?"  
  
"Thanks." The two were still staring at her. "Look, at home I was out half the night and up till all hours, then school straight away in the morning. I didn't have time for breakfast."  
  
"How old are you?" Harry asked, then blushed as he realized that what he had asked was really rude.  
  
"Harry, Buffy doesn't have to answer that if she doesn't want to."  
  
"That's okay. I'm twenty one, twenty two this year." They both gaped at her.  
  
"Your so young."  
  
"You mean that I look older?" She demanded. Sirius didn't notice the warning tone in her voice.  
  
"Well yeah." Sirius continued. Harry tried to catch his eye to tell him to shut up. He didn't notice. "I would have thought you were more twenty nine or thirty."  
  
Buffy's eyes bulged and she shot a venom filled glare at him. "I am not OLD!" She growled through her teeth and stood up. She ignored them completely and moved to the bar. She paid for her coffee then asked Tom a direct question. "Are there any vampires with nests around here?"  
  
"Well yes, but people like to keep clear of them."  
  
"Can you tell me where they are?"  
  
"Of course." The bar man gave her directions and she stalked out of the bar. 


	7. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and Joss Wheaton owns Buffy. What more could you ask for?  
  
A/N: Thank's for the reviews. You have all become quite loyal. Yay. Enjoy the next chapter.  
  
Teaching is a Whole Different Language:  
  
She found the nest, they were sleeping off their dinner.  
  
"Hello boys. Time to party." She called and slammed open the blinds. Sunliht streamed into the room and took out half a dozen on its own. Still there were eight left. Buffy surveyed the nest. They were fat. Obviously they hadn't worried about being hunted and hadn't kept in shape.  
  
"Great, dessert." The fattest said stepping forward.  
  
"Yeah, in your dreams." She threw the stake that she was holding and it dusted him in seconds. Another two rushed her and she planted a foot in one of their chests sending him crashing back and staked the other.  
  
"Who are you?" A tall blond asked.  
  
"Ever hear of the slayer?"  
  
"Everyone has. She's in America though."  
  
"Not any more." With that Buffy flew into a set of complex moves and kicks, knocking all unconscious. Then she routinely staked them all. She dusted her hands and looked in her watch. It was ten 'o' clock. She turned and headed back to the leaky cauldron.  
  
"Hey Tom, where's Harry?" She called to the bar man.  
  
"Upstairs in his room miss. His horde of friends just arrived."  
  
"Thanks." She climbed the stairs and went to open her room. She realized that Sirius still had her key. "Damn!" She swore and went to Harry's room. She knocked at the door.  
  
"Buffy! Your back!" Harry exclaimed pulling her into the room.  
  
"I couldn't stay away for ever, could I? Besides, I had some things that I needed to take care of and I knew that however arrogant, Snuffles would take care of you."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Meet my friends." Buffy looked around the room that she noticed was awfully crowded now that there were so many people in there.  
  
She was introduced to Hermione, Ron, Fred, George (who she could tell apart straight away), Ginny (Who Harry seemed to be particularly nervous around), Mr Weasley and Mrs Weasley. Buffy greeted them all warmly. She then looked at Sirius. "Shouldn't you be in you dog form, sir?" She asked him coldly.  
  
"It's okay Buffy. They all know about Sirius." Harry offered.  
  
"Very well. It really is nice to meet you but don't you think that it is a little crowded in here? Why don't we head down to this Ally of yours. I'm yet to see if it exists."  
  
"You've never been there dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked her concerned.  
  
"Not once."  
  
"Well, we shall have to show you around."  
  
"Guess what? Buffy is going to be a professor at school. She's taking the new class, Wandless defense class."  
  
"Really. But you are so young!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed concerned. Buffy smiled warmly at her and looked over at Sirius.  
  
"See?" She said to him smugly. Sirius rolled his eyes. She turned back to Mrs Weasley. "I'm Twenty One. But trust me, I'm more than qualified for this job."  
  
"Very well dear. You seem like someone that I can trust to teach my children." She placed an arm around Buffy's waist and walked with her out the door. The other's followed exchanging knowing looks.  
  
"Where are we going?" Buffy asked as they entered the back room of the bar.  
  
"This is the entrance to the Alley." Hermione explained.  
  
Buffy studied the brick wall and looked at the others disbelievingly. "Here, I'll show you." Mr. Weasley stepped forward. He tapped the bricks in a specific order and the wall seemed to part. It became a perfect arch doorway that led to a cobblestone ally. Buffy was speechless.  
  
"C'mon!" Ron called to Harry and Hermione. They hurried after him. Buffy hesitated. She didn't know this place and she was supposed to look after Harry. It seemed that Harry noticed her hesitation.  
  
"Buffy, don't worry. I'm going to go to Gringotts and get my books then we all meet at the ice-cream shop for lunch. After lunch we all go together and get our stuff."  
  
"It will be okay, Buffy. You can come with us." Mrs. Weasley told her.  
  
"Okay then."  
  
Buffy couldn't start to take in all the things that were shown to her. She went on the ride through Gringotts bank and loved every minute of it. Then she was able to exchange some of he money to wizard money and able to buy ice-cream with the others. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley insisted that she call them Arthur and Molly, and Arthur had been asking her all about muggle life styles.  
  
She had been able to describe the telephone and the way to use it properly, without yelling. She had also told him about many other things, muggle post, televisions and as willow had explained to Dumbledore, can openers.  
  
She had informed the kids that they better not continue calling her Buffy during class and they laughed and told her not to worry. The only thing that Buffy was concerned about was the twins scilence.  
  
"I was told that you two were the life of the party." She commented when she was alone with them. They others had gone to get more ice-cream. "So, why are you so quiet?"  
  
"Who us?" Fred asked.  
  
"Never!" George protested.  
  
Buffy laughed. "Then why haven't I heard a full sentence from either of you since we met?"  
  
"Well."  
  
"We weren't sure it was a good idea to get the new teacher mad before wed even returned to school. We might be into taking risks but were not that mad."  
  
"Yeah, we can tell that you have strength and I like my arms where they are."  
  
Buffy looked at the two stunned then broke out into helpless giggling. "You think that you get into trouble?" She asked them.  
  
"Well, we do!"  
  
"Hey, you haven't been in trouble like me. You should have seen my friends and myself in high school. Your punishments are nothing!"  
  
They gaped at her. "How could you possibly have received that much punishment?"  
  
"You must have done something really, really bad!"  
  
Her eye's twinkled. "Well, after my first school, my record wasn't really the best." She told them in a low voice leaning forward. They leant forward too, keen to hear this secret.  
  
"The principle wasn't too pleased with me so he took every opportunity to give me detention, so I took every opportunity to keep out of his way. I spent most of my time in the library."  
  
"What did you do to get such a bad record?"  
  
"You have to promice not to tell everyone. I don't think that even Dumbledore would have taken me on if he knew." She whispered. She knew for a fact that Dumbledore knew her past, it was part of who she was.  
  
"We promice!" They said simultaneously.  
  
"Okay then, I burned down the school."  
  
"WHAT?" They exclaimed.  
  
"SHHH!" She hushed them. "You want to know what else?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"I blew up the next school too. It was at graduation and we wanted to go out with a bang, so to say. Of course there was a good reason both times but that isn't something that I can tell you about." She was sure that she had gotten through to them. She suddenly thought of something. "This isn't a suggestion though. Some how I don't think Dumbledore would be too impressed if you did that to Hogwarts. The school seem older than most of the people I have ever met altogether." She stoped realising she was babbling.  
  
The twins sat back, clearly in aw of her, but much more relaxed. When the other's returned they noticed the changed atmosphere.  
  
"What have you done to Buffy?" Molly demanded, turning on the twins.  
  
"I'm afraid Molly, that it was I that have stunned them." She looked at Buffy shocked.  
  
"Well what ever you've done, you've earned their respect."  
  
They nodded in agreement with their mother. Buffy only shrugged. 


	8. Bill and Platform 9 and 3 quaters

Disclaimer: I don't own the books. I don't own the T.V. Series etc. I do own this plot! Yay! If you cant have the real thing then you have to compensate some how.  
  
A/N: Well here is the chapter that you have all been waiting for. Buffy Meet's Bill. I know that it is only brief but it lay's out the entrance for him to Hogwarts that year! I have already written a heap more, but I am constantly changing it so I won't put it all up straight away.  
  
TEACHING IS A WHOLE DIFFERENT LANGUAGE:  
  
Harry seemed to enjoy sharing his shopping with her, showing her what he was doing and where he was going, and the other two didn't seem to mind. Particularly when they found out that she was willing to carry some of their purchaces.  
  
Buffy could also see that Hermione was glad that there was another girl with them. Buffy soon found out why.  
  
"Let's get our new robes next!" Ron decided as they headed for the robe store. Hermione glanced at Buffy nervously.  
  
"You guys go ahead, we'll catch up." Buffy said easily and they scooted off ahead into the store.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Umm, I actually need to go somewhere else to get my robes now." Hermione blushed and Buffy was able to catch her meaning. Aparantly there was a shop that sold robes for witches, not the store that sold the clothes for the boys.  
  
"You want company?" Buffy offered.  
  
"Sure." The girl said, relieved.  
  
Buffy willingly went with Hermione to another store where they bought female essentials. Buffy got some things also. Dumbledore had explained that they get their teachers robes sent to the school, but if Buffy wanted, then she could just wear her clothes that she had brought with her. She fully intended to do just that. Still, there were things that a girl needed that guys wouldn't think about.  
  
"Where have you been?" Ron asked them when they re-joined the boys.  
  
"Hermione offered to come with me to get some supplies. We picked up her robes at another store near where I had to go." Buffy wasn't lying as they had picked up the essentials from the wizard's style pharmisists. It seemed that there were a few things that witches got that muggle women got also.  
  
The boys accepted this and returned to meet the adults laughing about something that had happened at that clothes shop. The girls were oblivious but laughed at the boys jokes.  
  
The day ended well after a bad start and after dinner they headed up stairs to the small lounge room that was provided for the guests. There was another red head waiting for them. Buffy stood and stared for a moment. The man was taller than her and had a few earings. He was handsome and there was something compelling in his eyes. He caught her eyes and she quickly looked away.  
  
"Bill!" Ginny exclaimed and ran forward giving the man a hug.  
  
"Hello Ginny, my goodness your tall."  
  
"Don't be silly, I haven't grown any taller than when you saw us at the beginning of the holidays." They laughed.  
  
"Buffy, this is my second eldest son, Bill." Mr. Weasley introduced. "Bill, this is Buffy Summers. She is teaching a new class this year at Hogwarts.  
  
"Nice to meet you Buffy." He shook her hand.  
  
"You too." He held her hand a moment more than nessasary then let go. No one but Mrs. Weasley noticed and there was a strange sparkle in her eyes.  
  
That evening Buffy learnt a lot about Bill and his job in Egypt. She was quite interested in breaking curses of that magnatude, considering that she had to do similar things back at the hell mouth.  
  
It got late and Buffy decided that the kids had to go to sleep. She glanced at Molly and saw that she had the same idea as Buffy. "Okay. Time for bed!" She said standing. Buffy watched as all the kids obeyed Ron's mum instantly. They said goodnight to them and disappeared to their rooms.  
  
Buffy had an idea for Harry but first needed an excuse to see him. She smacked her forehead. "Rat's, Harry has my key. I'll just run and get it. Back in a moment." Buffy excused herself from the group and wandered down the hall. She knocked on Harry's door. "Harry? It's Buffy." She called.  
  
"Coming." He replied and a few moments later the door opened.  
  
"Hey, I think that you might have my key. I left it with Sirius and he brought it back here."  
  
"Okay, I'll check." They both wandered to the desk. It was sitting on the corner.  
  
"Thanks Harry. There's something else that I wanted to say. I have some of Madame Pomfrey's dreamless sleeping pills. Would you like to take one?"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course. Maybe you should sleep a bit before school." She grinned slightly.  
  
"Sure." He agreed and Buffy hurried off to get it. When she returned she handed the pill to Harry and made sure that he took it.  
  
"Good. Now when we get back to school I want you to go and see Madame Pomfrey about your nightmares."  
  
"Yes Buffy." He said solomly.  
  
"Also, there wont be a lot of chances to talk in the next day or so, but I'd like you to know that if you ever need to talk then I am always here, okay?" He nodded mutely. "Good. Well sleep well." She left the room as Sirius was coming in, in his dog form.  
  
"Sirius, I gave him a dreamless sleep pill. You shouldn't need to worry tonight." She told the dog quietly then left.  
  
"Sorry about that." She told the remaining Weasleys.  
  
"Not a problem Buffy. Arthur and I were heading off to bed now anyway." Molly said standing.  
  
"Goodnight. I'll see you both in the morning." She said politely then sank into a large green chair. It was quite comfortable.  
  
"So Bill, will you be coming to Hogwarts with us?" She asked him.  
  
"Nope, not this time. But I plan to visit, often if I can, if you would like me to?" He asked her, a hidden question in his eyes.  
  
"Yes, that would be very nice." She murmured. She actually blushed.  
  
He only smiled knowingly and changed the subject. They talked on for another hour, then departed and went to bed.  
  
The next morning was hectic, and every one seemed to be rushing around her. She sat in the lounge room calm as anything and sipped at her morning coffee. She had placed her things into her bag and roughly made the bed, before locking the door and sitting where she was now.  
  
It appeared that she was emitting a cloud of calm and one by one the kids came and sat with her. All six of them. They didn't expect anything, they just were attracted to the lack of worry. Buffy looked around at them.  
  
"Harry are you packed?"  
  
"Not completely."  
  
"Then go do it. Place things in your trunk, drag it to the outside of your door and come back." He moved to do so immediately.  
  
"Ron have you packed?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Place you trunk outside of your room." Buffy went through each of them one by one, and as she was sending the twins off, the others were starting to return. When they all got back to the lounge room, Buffy was just finishing off her coffee. She looked around at the expectant faces.  
  
"That didn't take so long now, did it?" They all shook their heads. "Good, now I believe that you should be having your breakfast down stairs?" She said pointedly and they all filed out of the room and down the stairs. Just like that.  
  
"However did you manage that dear?" Molly asked her with awe.  
  
"Yes, it was inspired." Arthur agreed.  
  
"Learnt how to do that trying to get my sister ready for school and other things. I just sat wand waited and eventually she'd sit with me and then I'd go and help her." She grinned at the four adults. "I'm sure that you're hungry." On cue, Bills tummy growled. "Go and eat. I'll take the trunks down."  
  
"They're heavy Buffy." Bill pointed out.  
  
"Maybe, but I don't eat breakfast and if you all want to get to the station on time then you'll have to let me."  
  
"Okay," Molly agreed and led them down stairs. Buffy followed them.  
  
"Tom, are the cars to collect the Weasleys here yet? She asked politely.  
  
"Sure are miss. Just waiting out the front they are."  
  
"Great." Buffy went upstairs and started bringing down the luggage. It really wasn't that heavy. The drivers of the cars opened the boots for her. It was a surprise that there were only two cars for ten people, but when Buffy saw that the boot was four times the size of a muggle car boot, she stopped worrying.  
  
Buffy finished loading the car and then joined the others where they were eating their breakfast. They were finishing. She waited patiently and sipped on another coffee that had been pressed into her hands.  
  
"Ready to go everyone?" Molly asked as she collected keys. Buffy handed her key over as she nodded with the rest. "Great. Let's go then."  
  
"What about our luggage?" Fred asked.  
  
"It's all in the cars."  
  
"Oh."  
  
They got to the station and walked with the adults as the kids ran ahead. She was still concerned that she didn't quite fit into the classification on adult or child, so she wandered between the two.  
  
"What platform does the train leave from?" She asked.  
  
"Nine and three quarters." Was the answer. Buffy choaked.  
  
"Wow, and I thought the rest of England was strange." She muttered.  
  
They go to the space between platforms nine and ten. Buffy looked up in time to see the twins to dissapear into a wall. Buffy's sanity wavered.  
  
"Are you alright?" Bill asked concerned.  
  
"They just walked through a wall." She said faintly, her voice wavering.  
  
"Yup, that's the platform entrance."  
  
"Oh, sure."  
  
"It is!" He insisted and took her hand. They ran at the wall, well Buffy was almost dragged and all of a sudden they were on a hidden train station.  
  
"Wow!" Buffy breathed, truly amazed.  
  
They all said good bye to Buffy, who needed to be on the train first. Bill caught her eye and she smiled at him. He smiled back. "It was a pleasure to meet you Buffy." He said kindly his eye's still sparkling.  
  
"You too Bill, I'll look for you at Hogwarts." Then she boarded the train. She went up to the engine and introduced herself to the wizard up there and to the witch that delivered the lollies. They were pleased that there was a teacher on the train with them. Buffy decided that she would find a seat and start patrolling the halls after the train left London. There was an empty room near the back and she threw herself into a seat.  
  
There were a few kids that came in and sat, but they had no problems talking in front of someone older than them. Buffy overheard bits and pieces of a conversation about their holidays and the guy's that had crushes on them.  
  
Buffy soon was on her train patrol. She encountered no problems other than a very kind boy, who introduced himself as Neville Longbottom. He had lost his toad, and was worried about the animal. She helped him search for it.  
  
It was in the afternoon that she came across some trouble. There were a few of the older students teasing the newer ones. The older students were wearing a green color, but the new ones didn't have a color on at all.  
  
"Was there something that you were wanting?" She asked coolly, of the older students. They quickly departed. The next carriage along, Buffy came across some students the same age as Harry.  
  
"Go away Malfoy." A raised voice yelled from the inside of a room.  
  
"Shut-up Potter. I couldn't care less what you think, I'd just like to know how little Ronikins is going with his Mudblood girlfriend." The boy said smugly. She'd heard enough. Striding up she placed a firm hand on the boys shoulder.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I believe that you have said quite enough for the moment." She told him crisply.  
  
"Who do you think you are?"  
  
"This is Professor Summers." Ginny announced from the cabin/room. "She's teaching at Hogwarts this year."  
  
"Thank you Ginny." She looked at Malfoy. "I wouldn't think that you would talk to other teachers that way, would you?"  
  
"No Professor."  
  
"Good. Now run along and I don't want to hear another thing about it." The boys scattered. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes thanks Buffy." Harry said cheerfully. Buffy however was studying Hermione.  
  
"Are you okay?" She asked the girl. She nodded.  
  
"He called her Moodblood. It's a really big insult among wizards." Ginny told Buffy.  
  
"Oh. What does it mean?"  
  
"Someone with muggle parents."  
  
"Well I guess that I'm Mudblood too then." She informed Hermione. "Don't worry about it. Have you ever heard the saying that sticks and stones will break my bones but names will never hurt me?"  
  
The girl shook her head but understood what she was being told. She seemed to cheer up. There were no further incidents on the train. 


	9. Hogwarts as a teacher

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story but the Plot. The honours go to Joss Wheaton and J.K. Rowling.  
  
A/N: Hey everyone. Thankyou to all my reviewers, still get warm fuzzy's from them. (I did not mean that the way that it came out). Sorry that it has taken this long for me to update any of my fics, I was deeply absorbed in the new Harry Potter Book 'Order of the Phoenix'. I tell you that it took several days to get over it, and I was crying over and over at the mention of the character that died. I wont say who because I know that there are some people out there who haven't read the book yet. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this chapter.  
  
The great hall was filling when Buffy entered the chamber where the teachers met. Giles was waiting for her. She rose and eyebrow at him. He was wearing one of the robes that the other wizards wore.  
  
"Don't laugh. Dumbledore wants you to wear one too. It's over the chair there." He gestured. She sighed and pulled it on over her clothes.  
  
"How's life in the castle?" She asked.  
  
"Interesting, but I can tell you all that any other time. How was your trip?"  
  
"Well, it was interesting. But I think that Dumbledore has some explaining to do. He could have warned me about a few things. Aside from that, I made a few friends in the kids and met this guy." Giles rolled his eyes. "What? He's one of Ron's older brothers. He was really sweet."  
  
"Great. Well, let's get in there and talk more later." Giles told her, and Buffy sighed. She already didn't like the robe. It was heavy and restricted her movements, but she didn't want to annoy her boss.  
  
They entered and took their seats. Buffy was between Giles and Snape. Once the kids had sat down, Dumbledore stood and introduced Buffy as the new Professor and the new course. He also informed the school about Professor Lupin's return. There was a lot on excitement on that front Buffy gathered. All of a sudden the plates in front of her were full of food.  
  
She glanced to the left but saw that Giles was talking to Madame Pince the librarian so she turned back to her food. She wasn't really hungry, but she had a go at eating something.  
  
"You don't eat enough." Snape growled at her and she looked at him.  
  
"I eat when I'm hungry and at the moment I'm not."  
  
"When did you last eat?"  
  
She hesitated, "Last night." She hadn't eaten breakfast or lunch.  
  
"See, eat up." She did her best.  
  
Only a few more words were exchanged between the two of them and the dinner finished as suddenly as it had started.  
  
She rose with the other teachers and watched the students file out of the hall. Harry gave her a small wave before following his friends.  
  
"You've made a friend." Snape muttered to her.  
  
"I certainly hope so." She replied.  
  
"Becoming attached to students can sometimes cause problems."  
  
"In what way?"  
  
"Sometimes, they can abuse your trust."  
  
"I won't let that happen. After all, I learnt from the best at student teacher relationships."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah, didn't you know? Giles was the librarian teacher at my old High School. That was how we met."  
  
"And didn't that teach you anything?" He inquired innocently.  
  
She looked at him for a moment and saw that there was a smile in his eyes. She grinned. "I suppose that you're right. Still, I don't think that Harry could cause more trouble than I did."  
  
"Judging you from what I know of you, I wouldn't believe that, yet I don't know you and I'll reserve judgement until I see it for my self." He told her. She mock curtsied him then they turned to follow the teachers from the hall.  
  
As soon as they were out of the hall, she pulled the stupid robes off. She turned and saw that the teachers were staring at her in horror. Snape was actually blushing pale. Giles grinned and coughed politely. Buffy's eye's widened.  
  
"Oh, no. I'm sorry; I didn't realize that you all wore nothing under these robes. You didn't think that I would strip down right here in front of you did you?" She demanded incredulously. But by the looks on their faces she realized that they did.  
  
"Sorry Buffy, we didn't mean to imply that you would." Professor Lupin began but Giles nudged him. He had learnt to judge Buffy's dangerous moods and this was one of them.  
  
"Where were you to nudge that annoying black dog, that I was forced to take with me? He doesn't seem to think that it is polite not to tell a girl that she is OLD!" She glared at the dog that was now a man. He held his hands up in protest.  
  
"I said I'm sorry last night!" He protested.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. "What am I going to do with them Giles?" She asked exasperated. Dumbledore, Snape and Minerva were all laughing at her dramatics silently, and Giles eye's twinkled.  
  
"Okay, you all win." She muttered flopping into a chair.  
  
Other teachers also sat. "Why don't you tell us how you trip went?" Dumbledore prompted and Buffy did tell. She only glossed over the long talk with Bill by telling that she had met him and the fact that Harry was having nightmares. She decided that they didn't need to know that.  
  
"It sounds like the trip was successful. Tell me, were their any problems on the train?"  
  
"There were a couple of older students picking on some younger students, and there was an incident of the use of swear words."  
  
"What are swear words?"  
  
"Sorry, American Slang. Someone was called a mudblood. I wasn't impressed with that, so I dealt with it. Don't worry!" She glanced at Giles, "I didn't get angry."  
  
"I'm sorry am I missing something?" Snape asked.  
  
Buffy studied her and sent him a glance that meant to ask again later. He bobbed his head in acknowledgement and Buffy said, "Nope, I just didn't get angry."  
  
They talked for a while, gave Buffy her timetable and then they all went to bed. Buffy slept well and didn't dream.  
  
***  
  
She was woken up before sun up by a knock on the door. She dragged her self out of bed and pulled on her robe.  
  
"What do you want?" She grumbled, opening the door.  
  
"Thought that you could use this." Giles said, holding out a cup of hot coffee. She stepped back and let him in accepting the cup of tea.  
  
"How do you get up this early?"  
  
"Well, I've had years of practice at it." Giles told her.  
  
Buffy grunted. "What is the time anyway?" She asked grumpily.  
  
"It's half past five, but I thought you could use the morning to go over your schedule and plan out your classes."  
  
"You always think of everything don't you Giles?" She said to him and he smiled at her. "You are coming to classes with me, aren't you?" She asked slightly panicked.  
  
"Of course. I just thought that you might want to run over what you want to teach."  
  
"Great. I thought I'd start out the way you taught me." They continued talking until it was time for every one to meet for breakfast.  
  
Buffy drank another coffee and observed the students. She didn't have a class first up, but she did need to get to the classroom and set up. Giles had reminded Buffy that during their first training session, she already knew plenty about self-defence.  
  
She met Giles and together they moved the desks into a circle. Buffy intended to stand in the centre to talk to them and they could all see each other at the same time.  
  
Buffy and Giles were talking quietly when students began to come in. It was a second year class.  
  
They all took their seats and stared expectantly at Buffy. She began. 


	10. Technicaly her second class

Disclaimer: Silly that I have to repeat this every chapter. My conscious is heavy. I admit it, I don't own them. * she starts sobbing * I didn't really mean to steal them.  
  
A/N: Okay, I could start by saying that the reason that I haven't written is because I have had exams, which is true by the way, they just finished a while ago. Sorry about not updating for so long. We were on school holidays and if anyone suffers from a little thing called spending time with parents then you get the idea. Again I'm sorry, I'll try to keep things going from now on.  
  
Teaching is a whole different Language.  
  
"I'd say that went well." She muttered to Giles as the students filed out.  
  
"Yes, well." Giles scratched his head. "Maybe you'll have more luck with your next class. It's Harry's year mates."  
  
"Good."  
  
The students filed in and sat down. Buffy saw the familiar faces and they gave her small grins and Ron shot her a thumbs up. She smiled broadly.  
  
"Well, I suppose that first things first. I'm Professor Summers , apparently, and this is the only class that you will not be using magic in." Some of the students looked at her strangely.  
  
"In this class, you will learn how to defend your-self incase you don't have your wand."  
  
"Why would we leave our wands behind?" A snide remark was made from the one she knew as Draco Malfoy. She turned slowly to him and raised one eye brow.  
  
"Your name's Draco, isn't it?" She asked kindly, she smiled widely. Strutting over to him, swinging her hips, she sat on his desk facing his chair and crosses her legs. "You don't mind if I call you Draco do you? I don't know if you prefer me using you first name or the more formal Mr. Malfoy." By now she had the normally tuff boy reduced to a stunned, drooling fish.  
  
Her hand snapped out grabbed his shirt at the front. She lifted him from the chair he sat on and held him up in the air. Malfoy was stunned.  
  
"You see how it works yet? Anyone could catch you off guard and you would drop your defences. Such as your wand, in this case your sense of reality." She put the boy down, as she felt that he was blushing enough. Buffy stood up again. "Is there any more questions?" There were plenty of shaking heads.  
  
"Good."  
  
Buffy continued the lesson with out furthur incident and Giles noticed that she had everyone's attention. When she got to the end of the class she decided to give them some bait.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore has informed me that you all have changes of casual clothes. Not these dratted robes." She muttered the last part under her breath, and although she wasn't wearing them at the moment, Harry, Ron and Hermione all knew that she didn't like them.  
  
"Yes Professor."  
  
"Good. For the rest of the year, you should wear those to this class. You need to be able to move freely in this class and the robes don't allow that freedom. If anyone has a problem with this, then you can stay behind and see me. Next lesson we will start about the basic of hand to hand self- defence. There will be no homework for now. Class dismissed."  
  
She waited patiently until everyone had left, then turned to Giles. "That went better didn't it?"  
  
"Actually it went surprisingly well." Buffy beamed. "Now I have to ask. Where on earth did you learn how to do that seductive thing? You have done it twice since we arrived and I have seen it used before."  
  
"Giles, I thought that you knew. Before I came to Sunnydale that was what I was like."  
  
"What on earth do you mean?"  
  
"Well, when I lived in L.A. I didn't have a clue what I was and lived in ignorance. You should have seen me. I was a mess. Think Cordelia only ten times worse. When I do the 'Seductive' thing as you say, it just comes naturally I'm afraid. I really thought that I was beyond using it. I suppose that I haven't grown up as much as I thought I had."  
  
"Or being around all these teenagers is helping you remember." Giles commented, then noticed her shudder. "What?"  
  
"I was remembering the clothes I used to wear. Yuck!" She was able to startle a laugh from Giles and she gave a half grin. "Shall we go to lunch?" 


	11. The letter

Disclaimer: I they were mine then I wouldn't be writing a 'dis' claimer now would I?  
  
A/N: Hey ppls. Hope that you enjoy this next chapter.  
  
Teaching is a whole different language.  
  
Buffy and Giles worked well with all the students for the next two weeks. Buffy settled into her routine and she had been to see Dumbledore to get a port key into London. The week before she had started going into the city twice a week to deal with the vampires.  
  
Buffy was about to head to dinner when an owl fluttered into her room. She petted it and untied the letter from the birds leg. It fluttered off again. She un-tied the bulky package. Three letters fell out. She recognized the handwriting immediately. One of the letters was from Willow, one from dawn and the other was in the formal handwriting of her father. She ripped open the one from her father first.  
  
Buffy,  
  
I have received the letter that you wrote me to explain your new situation. I fully understand that you are now living in England and that you have a well paying job as a teacher. However, I don't think that I can lay all my confidence in your ability to take care of your sister.  
  
You have done a satisfactory job so far with her, but the reason that I took Dawn back to L.A. was that I.to say frankly, didn't want her to turn out like you. You were enough of a handful when you were younger and I hope that I can still keep Dawn away from that crowd.  
  
I hope that you understand what I am saying.  
  
Your Father.  
  
Buffy reread the letter, letting it sink in. She sat in her desk chair, to stunned to read the next letter. She thought for the longest time about what she had ever done to her father to get that kind of letter. She really had absolutely no idea.  
  
She formed a plan. She decided that she would head straight to the teachers staff room, which was where Dumbledore went after dinner to see any teachers that needed to see him. It was a Friday and she decided that she would get a port key from the Professor and go straight to see her father that evening.  
  
She hurried through the corridors to the staff room. The time had gotten on and it was nearly the end of dinner already. She waited in the staff room, pacing up and down in front of the fire wringing her hands. Sirius came into the room in the from of Snuffles and went to her for a pet. She pushed him away.  
  
"Not now okay?" She pleaded and continued pacing. The dog sat and watched then got tired and moved away. Dumbledore entered.  
  
"Buffy? What is the matter my dear? You weren't at dinner." He said coming over to her.  
  
"I received a letter from my father concerning my sister. I must go and see them. I know that you were going to prepare me a port key to their house. I was hoping that it would be ready."  
  
"Yes of course." He took out his wand and summoned a cup from his office. It settled in the wizard's arms. He handed it to her.  
  
"When do you think that you will be back?"  
  
"Tonight or tomorrow morning. It all depends on." She trailed off, not liking what she was thinking. "This is okay with you that I go?"  
  
"Yes. Good luck Buffy. Remember that there is always a place for your sister at this school."  
  
"Thankyou Albus. Will this get me back as well?" She asked of the port key.  
  
"Yes it will."  
  
"Good. See you soon." She said and winked out of the school. 


	12. Confronting her father

Disclaimer: I own them, I own them all. *Laughs Madly* No really though. JK and Joss own them, I only borrowed them for a little bit.  
  
(A/N, I have no idea what the time difference is between America and England, so lets say that when Buffy gets there it will be afternoon the day she leaves. Sorry.)  
  
Teaching is a whole different Language.  
  
The street was fairly deserted but it was almost time for school to come out, so that would change very quickly. Buffy looked both ways before crossing the road. She looked up at the house in front of her and took a breath.  
  
The place wasn't shabby but it wasn't her home. The shock was that this was where her sister was staying now, not with Buffy. She walked to the door and knocked. A lady answered the door.  
  
"Hi." Buffy smiled. "I'm here to see my dad. I'm Buffy Summers."  
  
"Oh, okay. Come on in."  
  
"Thanks." She entered a large lounge room. "Do you know what time Dawn will come home?" She asked the lady.  
  
"Oh, miss will not be home for another hour. She is staying after school to help in the library."  
  
Buffy smiled. Dawn wasn't unlike her, and it seemed that Dawn missed Giles books. She was interrupted in her thoughts by an angry man.  
  
"What do you thing that your doing here?" Her father demanded. Buffy spun.  
  
"Just what is that supposed to mean? I am your daughter!"  
  
"You know exactly what I mean."  
  
"I received your horrible letter and I wanted to discuss things cavalry to your face. I also wanted to see if you had the guts to say what you said in the letter to my face."  
  
"Sure I do. Buffy, I don't trust you to care for Dawn."  
  
"Yeah, sure and I don't trust you with her so where does that leave us?" She placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"It leaves us in a situation that I will not let you take my daughter from me!"  
  
"You took her from me first. Or don't you remember, you were the one that deserted us. And I am your daughter, or don't you remember that either?"  
  
"How DARE you? You come into my house then demand something that you know doesn't belong to you."  
  
"Dawn belongs to no one! She is her own free person!"  
  
"I know that!"  
  
"Look, dad, I didn't come here to argue with you. I came to ask you if Dawn can come to stay for a while. Even to visit for a little while."  
  
"I really don't think that you can care for her."  
  
"I can, but that is apparently beside the point. Of course you know that I work at a school now. Don't you think that a boarding school with live in staff is more than capable of looking after one more student?"  
  
"Very well. I accept your point. I will ask Dawn when she would like to come stay with you and we will write to you to let you know when she will be coming."  
  
"I'll come and get her, alright. I have free travel with my new employers."  
  
"How on earth did you get a job at a school?" Her father demanded incredulous of her. "And what do you do there, may I ask? Clean?"  
  
Buffy tried to keep the hurt from her face. "No, I am a Professor."  
  
"A WHAT?"  
  
"You heard me. I teach the students self-defense. They are adept pupils actually. They all learn really fast."  
  
"When did you learn how to defend your self? You never knew anything about putting up a fight." He spat at her.  
  
"Back then I was weak, and different. If you had been around the past six years then you would know."  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"I have changed father. I can defend myself better than anyone else in the world.even you."  
  
"I have changed too. I'm not like I used to be."  
  
"Like I believe you! What proof have you given me? All you have done is waltz into my life, rip away my sister after my mother died, left me alone with no family and didn't blink an eyelid. You haven't changed a bit."  
  
"Buffy, I would appreciate it if you would stop calling me your dad. You stopped being my daughter the day you started mumbling your nonsense and burned down the school. You were the most embarrassing thing in my life."  
  
Buffy held in her anger. She didn't need that to spill over. "I appologise for myself being born. I believe that was half your fault, wasn't it sir."  
  
"Get out of my house." He said in a cold voice.  
  
"Write me to say when Dawn's coming, or I'll come here and get her." Buffy's tone met his and she had a touch of mockery. He picked up a glass and threw it at her. She caught it easily. "Just like old time's hey?"  
  
"How did you.?" He stared at her.  
  
"I told you I'd changed. There are things that you would never believe could happen, that have happened to me." She did a simple flip across the room, over the couch so that she was not a foot from the man who was her father. "Don't dictate rules to me." She whispered.  
  
"You know what Buffy, your mother and I should have left you in the mental hospital we put you in." She slapped him.  
  
Spinning on her heal she flew out of the room and into the street. Pulling the cup out of her pocked she touched it lightly. She blinked out of America and back to the Hogwarts castle. She was in the staff room again and it was deserted.  
  
She let the tears fall. She sank to the floor on the mat holding her head in her hands. 


	13. Confessing to a new friend

Disclaimer: I only own the plot. The rest is owned by JK and Joss.  
  
Sirius was trotting past the staff room when her saw the girl. She was distraught. He paniced for a moment, not sure what he should do about it. He knew that he wouldn't be able to go in there, but who else.  
  
The man, Giles was in the library with Madame Pince, and all the other teachers were in bed. Who had the girl made friends with? Snape. The thought came to him instantly and he knew that it was the right choice. He set off bounding to the dungeons.  
  
The light was still on and the dog pushed the door open. The potions teacher was sitting at a desk writing in a thick book. Sirius went over to him and nudged him with his nose.  
  
"What do you want?" Snape growled shoving the dog. Sirius wasn't put off and he grabbed the teachers robes in his teeth and pulled him, giving a small bark.  
  
"You want me to follow?" He asked mildly curious. Sirius barked again and went to the door. The teacher stood and followed the dog. They hurried through the halls until Snape too could hear the desperate sobs. He froze. The dog Sirius gave the man a shove forward and he continued into the room hesitantly.  
  
Snape's first thoughts were what did the dog want. His second were that something had happened to his new friend. He saw the tiny, dangerous girl on the floor in distress.  
  
"Buffy?" He called hesitantly.  
  
She looked up and quickly tried to wipe the tears from her eyes.  
  
Snape walked over to her and lowered him self to the floor next to her. "What happened?"  
  
"You really don't want to know."  
  
"Your probably right, but I'm here aren't I? Before you came to this school, I never thought that anyone would understand me, but you do. You can see the evil that was once in me and accept it. You see me for what I am now, not what I was."  
  
Buffy looked up at him startled. "I know someone like you." She muttered "He had a past that was more awful than what I gather yours was. His lasted longer than yours too. He changed from what he was, and I was able to accept that. I didn't forgive him, but let him know that he was making up for it."  
  
Snape nodded. "Buffy, why are you crying?" He asked, as the tears that she had wiped away had slowly continued to fall scilently.  
  
"My father disowned me." She shuddered softly.  
  
"What? When?"  
  
"Just now. I received a letter from him saying that he didn't want my sister to come stay with me any more because he didn't want her to end up like me. I went to see him tonight and asked him what was wrong. He told me that I hadn't been his daughter for years and pretty much said that I was his big mistake and he didn't want two screwed up daughters."  
  
"His loss. You aren't screwed up either."  
  
She studied the man. He seemed ready to listen but would he accept her if he knew her truth? She decided that she would take the chance.  
  
"When I was sixteen I was admitted to a mental hospital. That is a muggle facility that people who go mad, insane or loose their minds are placed in."  
  
"What on earth for?" He was shocked.  
  
"I burnt my school down."  
  
He was stunned but said nothing.  
  
"Don't worry though. I had an extremely good excuse." She took a deep breath. "It was full of vampires."  
  
"Vampires? You mean that muggles know about them?"  
  
"Not exactly. They like to forget that they know about them. Did you ever wonder why Dumbledore came to me? There are many other people in the world that could teach this course."  
  
"Dumbledore always has his reasons."  
  
"Yes well, would you like to know the reason for this one?"  
  
"If your willing to tell me."  
  
"I'm the vampire slayer. Not a witch, yet not a muggle. I'm actually a magical creature according to some of the books that you have here at this school. A myth according to others."  
  
"The vampire Slayer. I read about it. She is always a girl, one in every generation, one succeeds when one dies and they usually die young."  
  
"Yup, that pretty much sums it up. Your looking at one of the longest living slayers." She mock bowed from her position on the floor. 


	14. A surprise for breakfast

Disclaimer: I don't own it!  
  
A/N: Sorry that I have taken so long to update...I have a little bit of the story on one computer and a little bit on a disk and then a little bit more on the lap top. I really need to get organised. I hope you enjoy this even though this chapter is a little short...okay a lot short but I'll work on longer chapters but don't hold your breath.  
  
TEACHING IS A WHOLE DIFFERENT LANGUAGE.  
  
Snape at least had the courtesy not to say anything rude. He merely looked stunned and awed. "Why didn't you tell us all?"  
  
"Because I didn't want to be looked at like your looking at me now."  
  
"Oh." He quickly adjusted his look and just sat with her. "How long have you actually been the slayer?"  
  
"I became the slayer at fifteen. My first watcher was killed, I moved to Sunnydale and Giles became my watcher."  
  
"So that's how you know him." Snape muttered.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"So, what can you really do? I have heard that your teaching the students basic hand to hand combat but what else were you planning?"  
  
"Well, I thought that I would get them working on staffs, then the more adept students of the older years might move on to sword work, but only when they have mastered everything else. It is dangerous to hand a sword to someone who can't handle it." She looked at Snape. "I heard that your somewhat a master of the sword."  
  
"Yes, well not that good, but I was trained." He grinned at her. "Would you like to spar?" He asked innocently.  
  
"I'm sure that your tired." She told him.  
  
"No, not really, I don't usually go to bed until late."  
  
"Well, I don't usually need sleep at all, so were evenly matched in sleeping habits." She smiled, "But I really don't want to hurt you."  
  
"I believe that you would hold back if it was to come to that. However if you do not wish to tonight then I am sure that we could arrange another time."  
  
"That would be great." Buffy stood up. "Thank you for listening."  
  
"My pleasure." He replied and Buffy went to leave. She heard a muffled cough and turned around. Snape was a little red but Buffy didn't worry about that. She rolled her eyes and gave her his hand. When he took it she pulled him to his feet.  
  
"You still want to spar?" She asked innocently.  
  
"Of course.I'm just not used to sitting on the floor for so long."  
  
"Yeah, if you say so. Night."  
  
The room was cool when she returned but she could see that the fire was still burning. The window was fogged up a bit though, so she shut it and stirred up the fire. Sliding into her pyjamas, she crawled into the big bed. She noticed that the letters she hadn't read were still untouched and she reached over and opened the first one.  
  
Dear Buffy,  
  
We all miss you her in good old Sunnydale. Sorry that we haven't written to you in so long. It took us a while to get hold of an owl. WOW! I absolutely love the whole idea of owl post.  
  
I suppose that you want news of the hell mouth. Well, Xander re- appointed me the 'boss' which I don't know was such a good idea, but it should work.I hope. He and Ayna have been bickering like usual but they always make up that night. Believe me, Tara and I can hear them really clearly. We are working on a silencing spell to put up around their room. YUCK!  
  
There have been no big bads popping up around here, but we all patrol every night just like you taught us. Aren't we good little Slayerettes?  
  
Tara, and Xander say hi and Ayna sighs in your direction.  
  
I hope you are well.  
  
Willow.  
  
When Buffy put that letter down she was grinning. Leave it to Willow to cheer me up, she thought. She opened the next letter and felt a stab at her heart, it was from Dawn.  
  
Buffy,  
  
YOU'RE A TEACHER! That is WAY cool! And at a school of magic and in England. Did I mention that you are really cool. Wow never thought that I would call you cool.hehe. Well hey, I miss you heaps and heaps. Dad said that I am not allowed to stay with you full time but I'm working on getting him to let me have a holiday with you.  
  
Schools not really too bad, I've made some new friends and we spend a lot of time in the library. I suppose that some things never change, hey?  
  
Love you lots, but I got homework.  
  
Dawn  
  
Tears trickled from Buffy's eyes again as she re-read the letters then fell asleep still holding them.  
  
It was early that Buffy rose the next morning. She showered and changed then moved over the corridor to Giles rooms. She knocked loudly.  
  
"Come in." He called  
  
"Hey Giles."  
  
"Where were you last night? I thought that we could patrol."  
  
"I had to go to LA."  
  
"Surely you have enough clothes."  
  
"Yeah, very funny Giles. No actually I got a letter from Hank."  
  
"Your father."  
  
"Apparently." She muttered. "It was quite rude so I went to see if everything was okay. He has refused that I have anything to do with Dawn, and she might get to come and stay with me over Christmas."  
  
"I'm sorry Buffy."  
  
"No big. So are we going for breakfast or what?" She asked eagerly, changing the subject."  
  
Giles laughed. "Alright, I'm coming."  
  
They entered the Great Hall together and moved to the teachers table. The early risers amongst the students were sitting at the tables. Buffy noticed that there was a certain red headed boy asleep with his head on his arms. Harry sat next to him talking to Ginny. Buffy wondered if they were a couple yet, as she could see the sparks flying between the two.  
  
Ron stirred and woke as she walked passed. She grinned at him and he made a face before shutting his eyes again.  
  
Buffy payed closer attention at the head table and to her delight she saw some one that she knew.  
  
"Bill!" She called out to the red headed man.  
  
"Buffy! How are you?"  
  
"Not too bad. I swear, the students try to kill you here on purpose." She laughed. Sliding into a seat beside the man. They sat staring at each other for longer than necessary. Snape who had watched this exchange from the table and Giles from his chair next to Snape both exchanged a knowing look.  
  
"So Buffy. Have you been into Hogsmead before?"  
  
"No I haven't. I have been busy planning classes with Giles."  
  
"Well. I think that I will have to do something about that."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yes. That is why I came. You didn't think that I was here just for the breakfast and the charming company of my brothers who can be fascinating at times."  
  
Buffy laughed. "I get the idea. Sure I'll go to Hogsmead with you. Sounds fun. I'll have to get my things first though." She said.  
  
"That's fine. Now eat up."  
  
They ate quickly, exchanging stories of what had happened in the past week or so. Buffy carefully stepping around the fact that it was the twins that had caused her hair to get stuck to the shirt she had been wearing with some sort of wizarding chewing gum, Giles had run to get Professor McGonnagal to help her.  
  
She had gotten them back though, with extra work in her classes. She knew that they were hurting the next day.  
  
Bill chuckled at her story but she was positive that he guessed the twins were the culprits because death glares were sent their way.  
  
"I'm done." She announced standing and rolling her neck, hearing it pop and crack. Bill winced, and Giles rolled his eyes. The hall was emptying out and there weren't many students left.  
  
"Bill, this is Giles. Giles this is Bill. You know Professor Snape." She introduced the two gentlemen that had wondered over to her. "I'll be right back, just getting my things." She told Bill. "Play nice." She instructed Giles and Severus who were eyeing Bill like over protective fathers. "I expect him to be in one piece when I get back."  
  
"Yes Buffy." Giles sighed removing his glasses and cleaning them. She heard a mumble from Snape and assumed that it was an agreement.  
  
"Great, be right back." She smiled at Bill then ran from the hall. Nervously he looked up at the two men who were closing in on him. He smiled at them weakly. 


End file.
